I Am Nothing
by Tigerz101
Summary: Death. That's all Lucy ever caused. She tried her best to help people, and they always tried to help her, but nothing lasts forever. Lucy is always being kicked out of peoples homes after she has caused unfortunate accidents, after all, she is homeless. She's doesn't deserve to live anymore..so why are these three people from Fairy Tail trying to help a nothing like her?
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1:

"Running away already?" Natsu laughed as he blew a inferno of fire in the narrow hallway of the wooden building.

The man screamed in fear as he saw a wall of bright, red fire rush towards him. The fire burnt away everything in it's path, leaving very unstable walls and a blackened floor.

Natsu ran down the scorched hallway and into a large room, where there, he saw Erza and Grey finishing off a couple of other bandits.

"We done yet?" Natsu asked them as they strolled over.

"Another room I think." Erza said as she headed towards the door.

Once out in the burnt hallway, the three saw a group of frightened bandits run away from them.

"I-"

"I got them!" Natsu cut off Erza and roared another tornado of fire at the men.

The men screamed and fell through the floor as Natsu's fire had eaten away at it and the supports. Wood debris and concrete fell through the last two floors as smoke billowed throughout the building.

"I think you overdid it." Grey stated as he watched whatever was left of the floor fall down into the hole.

"Eh, oh well." Natsu shrugged. "Let's go see if any more are on the first level."

Before Erza or Grey could object, Natsu jumped down the massive, burning hole and landing on the first floor with a loud crash. Erza and Grey sighed as they did the same and stood up cautiously. They stepped on a foot high pile of smoking debris that covered the floor as they looked around for any more bandits.

"I think that's it." Erza said exquiping her sword.

"Great! Now we can leave." Natsu cheered in victory.

* * *

The three headed towards the exit but Erza stopped right in front of the doors. She turned to her right and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She walked a bit towards a rather large pile of debris, wondering why it looked so unsusal.

"What are you doing?" Grey asked Erza.

Erza stayed silent as she came closer to the pile. She crouched down on her knees and pulled away a few burnt boards from the pile, revealing a blonde haired girl lying in the middle.

"A girl?" Grey asked as he and Natsu came by her.

"I don't think she was a bandit." Erza said removing more boards from her body.

Erza cleared away the rubble from her body and saw the girl tightly holding something in her arms in defense.

"What is that she's holding?" Natsu asked crouching down next to Erza.

Erza turned the unconscious body over on her back to reveal a small, unconscious child in her arms, almost perfectly healthy.

"Oh no." Erza said holding up the little boy in her arms and checking his pulse.

"Is he alright?" Grey asked worried.

"Yeah, he just got knocked out." Erza sighed in relief, then smacked Natsu hard in the head. "IDIOT!"

"Ow!" Natsu winced in pain. "What?"

"Look what you did!" Erza pointed to the two unconscious bodies. "You're always overdoing it!"

"I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized in fear then turned to the beaten and bloodied girl and shifted her towards them to examine.

"Looks like she took all the damage for the boy." Grey observed her body.

"Come on." Erza said standing up with the boy in her arms. "We're taking them to the hospital. Natsu carry the girl."

Grey and Erza carried the young boy out of the obliterated building as Natsu followed carrying the girl in his arms. They rushed to the nearest hospital and let the doctors take them in for help. The three waited outside the two neighboring rooms, next to the reception counter.

* * *

Natsu felt guiltier and guiltier as every hour passed with the two not waking up yet. They all sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs for about six hours until two people came rushing to the reception counter asking for a boy. Natsu watched as the two people run to the little boys room, worried out of their minds. He saw a doctor talking to the, now awake, boy as his seemingly parents rushed in and left the door to close on its own.

'The boy is awake, I wonder if the girl is too.' Natsu thought as he saw Erza and Grey napping next to him.

Natsu watched as the door opened to the little boy's room and out walked him with a big smile as he clung onto his mom's neck.

"These people brought in the boy earlier today." The doctor introduced Natsu and the others to the smiling parents.

Natsu stood up and walked to them with relief on his face that the boy was alright.

"Thank you so much, sir!" The mother cried as she hugged her son.

"If there's anything we-"

"It's okay." Natsu cut off the father. "I'm the reason he got hurt in the first place. You should be thanking the girl next door."

"What?" The mother asked confused.

"I caused the building to collapse, I didn't know your son was in there." Natsu admitted feeling guiltier.

"In the building?" The father asked his seemingly quiet son.

"Well, I saw some stuff inside the building and I went to look inside..." The little boy said softly.

"You went inside a burning building?!" The mother gaped in anger.

"I'm sorry mommy!" The boy apologized and hugged her neck tighter.

"Well, anyways thank you for bringing him here." The father said smiling. "We were worried like crazy when we saw him go missing next to the burning building."

"It was no problem." Natsu said. "The least I could do."

"Oh yes, you said a girl saved him?" The mother asked readjusting her grip on her son.

"Yeah, we found a girl protecting your son in the rubble of the building." Natsu explained and pointed to Grey. "Grey said she took all the hits for him."

"Where is she?" The mother asked. "We have to thank her!"

"She's still unconscious in that room." Natsu sighed pointing to the neighboring room.

"That's awful." The mother said sympathetically. "Will you tell her thank you a thousand times for us?"

"Sure." Natsu smiled at her.

"Thank you again." The father said smiling as he walked past Natsu.

"Come on, Joesph." The mother talked to her son as they began walking down the hall and scolding the boy.

Natsu sighed and sat back down in his chair, asking himself why the girl hadn't woken up yet.

**(This is one of many 'beginnings' I will be uploading today or tomorrow. Review or PM on what you think about it and we'll see if it continues! (Of course I've already finished the story buutt...just review, kay? :p) Love ya!)**


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2:

Two days passed in the hospital and the girl still had not woken up. Erza got a hotel for the three of them using the reward money she had gotten eariler. They all decided to wait for her to wake up and see how she is doing. Natsu felt like the guilt was eating him alive. He couldn't believe he did this to a girl who was _protecting_ a boy. He felt like beating himself up for his stupidity as he sat outside her room. Erza and Grey went out for some breakfast, but Natsu decided to wait in case she woke up.

He sat there, tapping his foot and fingers in anticipation of her awakening. His mind swirled with thoughts about what could be wrong with her that she had to sleep for three days. He decided to walk around a bit to clear his head of all the possibilities of what he had done to her. He paced around the reception counter and watched as people with balloons and stuffed animals came in for patients. He saw a family hug their child in relief and another give a giant bear to an elderly woman.

'I wonder if anyone is looking for the girl...' Natsu thought and turned around to the desk lady.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said typing of her computer.

"I was wondering if anyone has come in looking for the girl in 207?" Natsu asked looking back for her room number.

"No. No one has come for her." The lady said. "Aren't you family or friends?"

"No, we just brought her in." Natsu shook his head.

"Oh, well you're the only people looking after her." The lady informed him.

"Thanks..." Natsu sighed and strolled to his chair again.

'Why isn't anyone looking for her?' Natsu thought curiously. 'Doesn't she have a family or something worried about her?'

Natsu was knocked out of his trace as he saw the same doctor walk into the girls room, catching a glimpse of her in a bed, connected to a mess of wires and machines. The door closed too quickly before he could see if her eyes were open or not, which irritated him immensely. He sighed in frustration and started tapping his foot again.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The girl woke up slowly with a major headache and sore muscles. Her eyes fluttered open blurred, but soon went back to normal to see that she was in a infirmary. She looked around her to see a doctor flipping through pages on a clipboard. She groaned a bit and sat up holding her dizzy head.

"Ms. Heartfillia?" The doctor said noticing she was waking up and walked next to her bed.

"W-wha?" She tried to say.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked her concerned.

"I'm a little dizzy, what's going on?" She changed the subject.

"You were in an accident from a collapsing building and suffered a lot of trauma." The doctor said to her as he checked her heart monitor.

"Accident?" She said as she tried to remember what happened. She gasped as she remembered what happened before she blacked out.

-Flashback-

_She was walking down the street peacefully when she saw a old abandoned building on fire and looking very dangerous. She sprinted towards it to see what was happening, when she saw a little boy stray from his panicking parents and wonder into the collapsing building. She tried to get the attention of her parents but sounds of fire crackling and wood falling overpowered her voice._

_Knowing she had no choice, she ran into the building, following the boy and saw him look around him in amazement. She ran to the boy, dodging falling pieces of wood and cement that clattered to the scorched floor and crouched to him._

_"It's dangerous in here! We have to get out!" She said to the boy grabbing his hand._

_"Bu-"_

_The boy was cut off as they both heard something big break through the floor above them and shatter the roof. Lucy hurled herself on top of the boy, protecting him as she felt giant pieces of wood stab and cut her from above and cement blocks drop on her body. She tightened her grip on the boy in her arms underneath her and felt a large block of cement hit her straight in the head, making her incredibly dizzy, then everything went black._

-End of Flashback-

"The boy! Is he okay?" She panicked.

"Yes." The doctor said and headed towards the door and opening it. He waved in someone and held the door open. "His parents came to pick him up two days ago. He is fine now."

Just then a pink-haired boy walked in with a worried expression and let the door close.

'Must be another doctor.' She guessed.

"So who brought me in?" She asked curiously as her headache began to slowly go away.

"I did." Natsu said as he neared her.

"You did?" She asked surprised. "How did you find me?"

"I'm...kind of the one who caused the building to collapse." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"You? You caused the building to look like that?" She asked unbelieved that just one person could make the building look like _that_.

"Well me and my friends." Natsu grinned at her.

"Oh." She sighed and tugged at a cord in her skin. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Well..." The doctor said as he flipped through his clipboard again. "You have minor damage mostly on your back and legs, and it seems something hit you in your head which caused a concussion." He described as he examined her head. "You should be fine in a couple of days. You've been asleep for almost three, but you cannot fall asleep for 24 hours, alright? If you do you might go into a coma."

"That's great you're okay." Natsu sighed in relief.

"So, am I okay enough to leave?" She asked as she looked down to her plastic dress she had on.

"Yes, you can leave whenever you're ready." The doctor smiled at her. "Just remember to check out. Your clothes are on that bench beside you."

"Thank you." She said to him and nodded.

"We will leave you to dress, Ms. Heartfillia." The doctor said as he directed Natsu out of the room.

"Call me Lucy." She said to him.

"My apologies, Lucy." The doctor smiled and closed the door after him.

Lucy sighed and slowly got up out of her bed. Her body ached in every way and her head was still throbbing. She wobbled over to a full-length mirror and examined herself. She saw her legs were covered with bandages, along with her torso and back. She had on a thin, green plastic dress and had a white bandage on her forehead, making her blonde bangs peek out of the bottom. She sighed and tried to get dressed without stressing one of her muscles.

She got dressed in a high-waisted, pink skirt that went above her belly button and a loose, gray, sweatshirt that was knitted and soft and had sleeves that went to her fingertips. She put on a pair of worn, black sneakers and tied a holster to her leg under her skirt. She walked out of the room and saw the pink-haired guy talk to a red-headed girl in armor and a black-haired guy wearing no shirt. She sighed and talked with the lady to check her out and was handed her release forms. She grasped her long sleeves in nervousness as she tried to find her way out of the hospital.

* * *

She stepped out of the doors and into a hot ray of sunlight and a slight breeze that billowed her skirt. She stepped out further and closed her eyes to take in the light heat of the sun, even thought it wasn't strong this time of year.

"Lucy!" Natsu called after her.

Lucy opened her eyes and turned around to the entrance of the hospital to see the same three people from before. She watched them run up to her and stop with smiles on their faces.

"Yes?" Lucy asked them.

"We're glad you're okay." Natsu grinned widely at her. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. I really didn't know you were inside."

"Yeah, we didn't mean it." Grey pleaded.

"That's alright, you didn't know." Lucy said to them keeping a straight face. "Thank you for taking me here."

"It was the least we could do for you." Erza smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Grey Fullbuster." Grey introduced himself and nodded at her.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu smiled at her expressionless face. "And I really am sorry for the accident."

"It's okay, you didn't have to wait for me to wake up." Lucy said covering her eyes from the sun. "You guys can go back home now."

Lucy turned away and started to walk down the road.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled after her and caught up to her. "Do you need any help?"

Erza and Grey walked to Natsu and stood by him.

"Help?" Lucy questioned them.

"The doctor said you have a concussion, right? Let us help you go home or something." Erza smiled at her.

The three saw her eyes flicker with sadness, then turn back to normal. "That's okay, I can take care of myself." Lucy gave a tiny smile. "I'm sure you have worried friends back where-ever. You should return to them."

"You sure?" Grey asked her and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it's fine." Lucy said and backed up a bit.

"Alright, well let us know if there is something we can do." Erza waved to her.

"Okay, see you." Lucy said and turned on her heel and started walking again, grasping her long sleeves.

The three watched as she walked down the dirt road slowly.

"We should follow her." Erza said to the men.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked her.

"Because, she still has a concussion and can't sleep for a day." Erza said walking towards Lucy. "Let's just keep an eye out for her for today."

"Alright." Grey shrugged and followed behind Erza, walking in the dirt road.

**Yaay, Lucy has awakened! I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far, along with my other story that's sort of a parallel in a way. I don't know why but I am a total sucker for suicidal and depression stories with romance so look out for even MORE stories that are similar to that type of genre. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	3. Looking Out For You

Natsu, Grey, and Erza started to spy on Lucy for the day. They watched from a distance as she walked to a crowded park with vans selling all sorts of treats and food. She sat on a empty bench looking at the horse trail in front of her that lead into the forest. The three leaned against a tree on the other side of the park and watched her look ahead of her.

"What's she doing?" Natsu asked staring at her.

"Relaxing, I guess." Erza shrugged as she saw children play with others in the park and parents all by each other in another section.

* * *

Lucy sat there motionless for almost an hour just sitting in that bench, relaxing at the nature around her.

"I'm so bored." Natsu groaned. "Can't we go out there and do something?"

"No. We don't want her thinking we are stalking her." Erza said determined.

"But we are stalking her." Grey sighed and threw a rock on the ground.

"Whatever." Erza mumbled and kept looking at her.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, the three heard a child beg to their mother from the middle of the park, gathering attention.

"Mommy! Can I get some ice-cream?" The little boy asked her as he tugged on her hand.

"No, sweetie. I'm sorry." The mother replied sympathetically.

"But why not?" The child begged softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough cash on me right now for anything." The mother said to him. "Just go play with your friends now okay?"

Lucy turned in her seat to look at the little boy's depressed expression.

"Are you sure?" He tugged gently on her hand.

"Yes, now go play." The mother pushed his back gently to the other kids.

Lucy watched the little boy stare at the ice-cream truck and then lower his head.

The three watched Lucy dig through her bag as she walked up to ice-cream and pull out a handful of coins. She bought a small chocolate ice-cream cone and walk over to the little boy from before.

They saw her crouch down and present the ice-cream to the boy and actually smile. They hadn't seen her really smile before, but it was nice, very contagious. The boy's face lit up like a light bulb and took the treat from her. She stood up straight and rubbed her back, losing her pretty smile. She watched the little boy call for his mother and tug on her skirt. She looked down at her son and the ice-cream cone in confusion and saw the boy point to her with a wide smile. The mother looked up to her and she waved, then crouched down to her son and pick him up as he devoured the treat.

The three saw Lucy's face sadden when she watched the boy be tickled and played with by his mother. She put her bag strap on her shoulder and began to walk away from the playground, looking depressed.

"That was sweet of her." Erza smiled at her generosity. "But let's follow her."

Erza took off in the woods in Lucy's direction, leaving the two men.

"She has a nice smile." Grey sighed and stood up. "Wonder why she's so sad."

"Yeah." Natsu agreed softly, still in a slight trance of her beautiful smile she had.

The two guys heard Erza call for them and took off after her, not wanting to anger the demon.

* * *

The three followed Lucy to the outskirts of town. They watched her come up to a very small house and knock on the door lightly. They stood behind a big oak tree and saw someone invite her inside, but Lucy had a confused expression.

"That her house?" Grey asked the two.

"I don't think she would have to knock on her own house, much less be invited in." Erza muttered as she watched the door close.

"It's going to rain soon." Grey observed from the cloudy sky.

"We'll be fine." Erza told them and kept her eyes on the door.

* * *

The three sat there waiting for another half hour until the door opened suddenly and forcefully.

"No! Please, it can't be!" Lucy pleaded as she was pushed out the door.

The three watched Lucy be shoved out the door with a light pink backpack with a bow on it, on her back.

"I'm sorry ma'me." The lady in the door said and closed it gently.

"Please..." Lucy felt tears stream down her face. "No..."

Lucy brushed her hand on the door and clenched her fist as tears dropped down onto the dry dirt.

"What happened?!" Natsu asked concerned.

"I don't know!" Erza whispered.

They watched Lucy back away from the door and lift her head up to the darkening sky and let her tears fall to her ear. She muffled a sob from coming and wiped her tears, but were quickly replaced by new ones. She grasped her sleeves again and walked off crying.

"Come on!" Erza whispered and took off after Lucy.

The three followed Lucy to a empty park clearing and saw her sit in yet another bench, and put her backpack next to her. They heard her cry harder and put her elbows on her knees and clench her blonde hair in her fists as she cried.

The three stood in the woods just outside the clearing and watched her in pity.

"What happened to her?" Grey asked confused.

"Something in that house..." Erza sighed.

The three felt a few rain drops fall on their skin and looked up to the cloudy and gloomy sky.

"It's going to rain hard soon." Erza predicted. "We should get back to the hotel."

"What about Lucy?" Natsu asked looking back at her still form of crying.

The rain started to get heavier with every second, it started to drizzle.

"I'm sure she'll go home, it's raining." Grey said as rain started to soak his bare chest.

"But...can't we just watch her for another minute?" Natsu asked them.

The rain pattering on the leaves and tree's filled the air. They all felt their hair get drenched and fall flat on their faces.

"Well, we're already wet." Erza sighed.

The rain started to downpour on them as they looked back to see Lucy still crying in the hard rain, not caring a bit about it. Her hair fell to her knees from being hunched over and she wiped her eyes. She leaned backwards and let the heavy rain fall to her face, mixing with her tears. She felt better after crying and felt her tears dry up inside her eye, but still remained on her face. She put the palms of her hands into her eyes and rubbed them and she hunched over again.

Natsu felt sorry for the girl, it seemed like she wasn't a very happy person and sort of depressed. He left the woods, unnoticed by Erza or Grey and walked behind her bench as rain fell freely to his face.

"You're going to get a cold, you know." Natsu said over the rain as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She jumped a little in her seat and turned around to him surprised. "W-what?"

"Sitting in this rain, you're going to get sick. And I don't think that's the best idea when you have a concussion." Natsu said to her calmly as Grey and Erza came up behind him.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Lucy smiled a bit and turned around in her bench.

Natsu sighed and walked around to her front and picked her up in his arms, making her hold onto his neck for support.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked confused as she stared at him.

Natsu readjusted his grip on her thighs and back and began to walk past a smiling Grey and Erza who got her backpack. "Looking out for you."

Lucy stayed silent and let him carry her away, out of the park. "I can walk, you know."

"Yeah." Natsu shrugged. "But it's slippery out here, and you don't need to be falling and hitting your head again."

Lucy stayed quiet again, feeling her insides grow warm of their generosity and saw them take her into town. They walked into one of her towns hotel's and Natsu let her down in the lobby.

"I don't have any money." Lucy told the three.

"That's alright." Grey said and showed her up the stairs to their floor.

The four walked upstairs and Erza opened up her room and let everyone inside.

Lucy looked around in silent awe of the nice bedroom. It was so clean and big, she loved it. She had never seen anything so grand.

"You can stay with me tonight." Erza said to her, drying her hair with a towel.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled a bit and turned to look at a picture.

"Alright, guys. She can stay with me." Erza said to Natsu and Grey.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Natsu said waving to Lucy, who waved a bit back.

"Night, guys." Grey said and closed their door.

Erza disappeared into the bathroom and came back out, equipping into her pajama's, surprising Lucy.

'She has cool magic.' Lucy thought and sat on a couch in a corner of the room.

"Want me to stay awake with you?" Erza offered.

Lucy turned around on the nice couch and shook her head. "I'm fine. You can sleep."

"Sure?" Erza asked again, leaning against the bed column.

"Of course. Go right ahead." Lucy reassured her. "I will try to be quiet."

"Alright." Erza sighed and climbed into bed, then turning off the light. She wondered what had happened in that house to make Lucy cry so much, but soon fell asleep to the silence that Lucy had promised to make.

* * *

**I know, I know, horrible ending! but when I wrote this I didn't expect it to be so long so I didn't really mean to end the chapter like this so...hope you liked it anyways! Lots o drama in next chapter so look forward to that! Thanks for reading, see ya!**


	4. I Have No One

Lucy stayed awake the whole night, listening to the soft snores of Erza. She contemplated whether she should leave or not, trying to decide which was the best idea to protect them. Before she knew it she was silently crying while sitting on the couch, feet planted on the floor and tightly grasping the edges of her skirt. She saw the sun slowly rise up in the giant window next to Erza's bed. She wiped her tears and her face to make it seem like she hadn't been crying for four hours. She looked back to see Erza softly stir in her sleep and mumble something. She turned away and let her hands fall to her lap as she stared straight ahead at a painting on the wall.

The sun slowly crept up to the sky and Lucy heard Erza moan as she awakened. Lucy turned to see Erza's eyes flutter open and squint in the harsh sunlight. She sat and up rested her back on the bed's backboard.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled a bit at her in her seat.

Erza's eyes readjusted to the light and made their way to Lucy, sitting on the couch just as she was when she fell asleep.

"Hi..." Erza yawned. "Have you sat there the whole night?"

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Should I not of?"

"No, nevermind." Erza smirked and kicked off her sheets.

Lucy turned back to the painting in front of her and sat still again. Erza went to the bathroom and took a long shower to wake her up. She wrapped herself in a towel to dry off and went outside.

* * *

Erza felt a bit worried when she saw Lucy had still not moved from her spot. She walked over equipping into her usual skirt and chest plate and stood next to Lucy's couch.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

Lucy turned away from the elaborate painting and looked to Erza. "I'm great." She smiled weakly and let it drop.

"Well, let's go see if the idiots are awake, eh?" Erza invited her and helped her stand up.

Erza went outside her room and told Lucy to knock on one of their doors. Erza banged loudly on one while Lucy gently knocked on the other.

"Ugh!" Grey groaned opening his door. "Wha-"

Grey shrieked in fear, cutting off his angry remark when he saw Erza in front of his door. "E-Erza?"

"Ready? I'm hungry."

"Yes!" Grey saluted and walked to get his bag and then came out. He locked the door with his room key and turned to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." Grey greeted and walked towards her and Natsu's door.

"Hello." She said and stepped back to let him wake up Natsu.

"Hey Flame Brain!" Grey banged on his door. "Get up!"

The three heard loud footsteps and saw the door fly open with an angry Natsu in it. "What Ice Freak?"

"We want to eat so come on!" Grey snapped.

Lucy noticed both of the men weren't wearing and shirt, revealing their muscles and turned away blushing. She felt awkward with them and decided it was about time for her to leave. She left unnoticed by the bickering men and the angry red-head and made her way to the lobby.

"Fine!" Natsu shouted and then calmed down, looking behind Grey. "Where's Lucy?"

* * *

The three looked around them in the hallway and found her missing.

"You idiots probably scared her off!" Erza growled. "Come on!"

The three ran down the flights of stairs and saw her walk outside the hotel onto the paved street.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled after her and ran out the doors.

Lucy turned to the three of them in confusion. 'What are they doing?'

"Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu breathed heavily as he caught up to her.

Lucy turned all the way around to face the three, realizing what they meant. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me stay in your room."

"You're welcome, but why did you run off?" Erza said quick to the point.

"I just thought you all wanted to eat, so I left you to do that." Lucy shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay with us longer." Grey snickered and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Look, I know you all are just doing this because you feel guilty." Lucy said to them. "I thank you for trying to fix your mistakes, but it is not necessary. Like I said before, you probably have friends back home waiting for you. You should go back."

"Lucy, we're not helping you because we feel guilty. Well, we do feel guilty, but we want to help you anyways." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy looked away to the side. "Okay..."

"But our rooms are due today, so do you have anyone to take care of you?" Grey asked.

They saw Lucy's eyes sadden and start to turn away. "I'll be fine on my own."

Lucy began to walk down the street again, grasping her sleeves, trying to keep control of her emotions.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsu called for her as they ran up behind her.

"You can't get better on your own, why not just call for a friend to help?" Natsu asked the back of her head.

Lucy turned around and clenched her sleeves tighter. "Because." Lucy gave a pained smile as a tear streamed down her face. "I have no one."

* * *

**Eeep! Cliffhangerr! Sorry if its a bit shorter than usual but I just loved the ending I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading by the way.**

**OH PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! Okay, so I've already written pretty far into a bunch, so I'm going to let you guys decide between 2 stories, just based off the name.**

** Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**

**VOTE NOW! Either PM or Review. :) Love yas!**


	5. You Have Us

_"Because." Lucy gave a pained smile as a tear streamed down her face."I have no one."_

* * *

Lucy saw the pitied expressions on their faces and began walking away quickly, she clenched her sleeves and gritted her teeth as she felt more tears fall uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, wait." Natsu said with a stern expression as he ran in front of her to stop her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am nothing." Lucy said with a strong face and stared sternly into his eyes. "I _have_ nothing."

"Wh-"

"I have no house, I have no money, these are the only pair of clothes I own." Lucy said pointing to her worn sweater. "I have no family or friends and if I do, their dead already."

Lucy tried to keep a stern face but she felt pain and anger rise through her. "I have killed _everyone_ who has tried to get close to me and I have been on my own for 10 years."

Natsu, Grey, and Erza listened to her break down and cry as she fiddled with her sleeves again. She lowered her head and felt her fingers accidently rip parts of her sleeve as she nervously toyed with it. She wanted to keep calm but she felt her self hatred rise through and out of her.

"I AM NOTHING!" Lucy yells at them, letting more tears fall and squeezed her eyes shut. "I am a waste of a human being and have only caused death and remorse!"

Natsu stepped closer to her in sympathy.

"I do not deserve to live, and I never will!" Lucy shouted as she clenched her hair in her hands and began to sob.

Lucy felt all the pain from all throughout her life finally break free from their containment. She felt like she finally snapped in two and her body was about to break down, making her fall to her knees. "I am nothing, I am nothing..."

Lucy felt like all the emotions of pain and rage she had against herself finally try to release itself from its containment inside her. She didn't want to lash out like this in front of these nice people but she just couldn't take it anymore. She can't _take_ knowing that something might happen to them just because of her. She doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore..

"I'm a sick human being! I'm a murderer and-"

Lucy's shouts were cut off by a pleasantly warm embrace surrounded her, making her mouth snap shut and her eyes go wide. She gasped through her breath as she saw Natsu hug her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder, kneeling down in front of her. Lucy had not been hugged since she was four years old. She felt the warmth and heat cover her body, something she hadn't felt in a long time. All Lucy could do was stand there motionless as Natsu hugged her. She was too shocked and comfortable to move her arms that were trapped by his chest and felt her tears slow down as they came out of her brown eyes.

"You don't have no one, Lucy." Natsu said softly in her ear. "You have us."

'I...have them?' Lucy thought stunned. 'No...it's not true...'

Natsu pulled away, giving a heart-warming smile to her and helped her stand as Erza and Grey smiled too.

"W-What?" Lucy asked weakly, missing Natsu's heat from his hug.

"We'll be here for you." Grey said crossing his arms. "We will be your family and friends."

Lucy shook her head in denial, coughing on sobs that want to come out.

"Yeah, we're from a guild named Fairy Tail in Magnolia." Erza said coming up to her. "Would you like to join us?"

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. 'A guild? Join a guild?' She shook her head as some tears still fell down her face.

"I-I...No." Lucy backed away still in denial. "No...I can't."

"Why not?" Natsu asked stepping in front of her.

"I would only cause chaos. It's better if I don't." Lucy said as another tear slipped.

Natsu laughed, causing Lucy to look up in confusion. "That's funny. I cause a lot of chaos too, the guild would love another me."

'Is he joking?' Lucy thought.

"Not really, but we always welcome new faces." Grey stated, earning a glare from Natsu.

Silence filled the air in anticipation of Lucy's answer. The three couldn't read her expression, but saw she had stopped crying finally.

"...Okay..." Lucy agreed.

Natsu whooped in happiness and gave a bear hug to Lucy, lifting her off the ground. Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little by his childish antic's while she was being twirled around.

"That's great! I was beginning to think you were going to say no!" Natsu said and put her on her feet. "Even if you did, I wouldn't of given up."

Lucy felt warm inside, knowing that she had people caring for her now. Ever since her mother died when she was four, and her dad treated her awfully, she hadn't have anyone to be her friend or father. After years of her mother's death, Lucy slowly began to grow up, looking just like her. Her father couldn't take the resemblance and committed suicide when she was 7. Lucy had no relatives or friends to take her in so she wandered around a bit, starving and lonely.

A few people had helped her, they gave her a place to stay and some food to eat, but they didn't plan for her to stay long and kicked her out with a pink backpack. Most of the time Lucy had accidently killed one of their family members and made them _despise_ her. This happened for years until Lucy was 17. A nice lady named Mrs. Nabors decided to take her in, with a small home just outside the city, and Lucy stayed with her up until now. Lucy had only known the kind woman for a week or so, but they loved each other's company.

That was Lucy's only friend and family, since her dad died. When Lucy went back to her house after the accident, she saw another woman answer the door and invite her in.

After a while, the lady told Lucy that Mrs. Nabors had died of a heart-attack a few days ago when she heard Lucy was in an accident, and kicked Lucy out with her backpack.

Lucy had grown accustomed to sleeping on a bench in the park, that is where most her life was anyways. She found it peaceful to see the sun rise up in the morning, slowly peeking its head above the trees with every hour. She didn't feel afraid of being robbed or mugged. Besides, what would they steal? Lucy was a mage, and a pretty strong one too, but she was only allowed to call her celestial spirits in need of protection. She had her keys on a chain underneath her skirt, but she rarely used them. She could call two spirits at a time, but she only had five zodiac's, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, and Virgo, and a few silver keys. Lucy was knocked out of her trance when Erza waved her hand in Lucy's face.

"Hellooo?" Erza said.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked her eyes.

"I said we're leaving for Magnolia. You have everything?" Erza said.

"Don't have much." Lucy smiled awkwardly and gripped her backpacks straps.

"That's okay, let's go." Grey said eager to leave.

* * *

The four walked to the train-station, and bought their tickets, letting Erza buy Lucy's. They all got situated on the train and sat down in a booth. Erza quickly sat next to Grey, confusing Lucy when Natsu sat next to her.

"I hate trains..." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why?" Lucy asked and heard the breaks on the train release.

Lucy found her answer when the train started to roll, and Natsu's head fell onto Lucy's lap, unconscious. Lucy gasped a bit in surprise and heard the laughs of Grey and Erza.

"W-what's he doing?" Lucy whispered to them.

"He has severe motion-sickness. Perks of being a dragon-slayer." Erza shrugged.

"Dragon Slayer?" Lucy questioned.

"He is a fire dragon slayer, taught by Igneel the fire dragon." Erza explained looking at the unconscious Natsu. "He went missing though and he's been trying to find him."

"Oh..." Lucy thought sadly for Natsu. She hesitantly let go of her long sleeves and fiddled with his pink hair. "What magic do you guys do? I saw you change your clothes in the bedroom." She asked them.

"I use requip magic." Erza said.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"It means I can change my clothes to different armors and weapons that have special abilities." Erza clarified.

"Sounds neat." Lucy thought of all the possibilities.

"And I use ice-make magic." Grey said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked confused again.

"I can make any object I can think of using my ice magic." Grey explained.

"Anything? Seems handy." Lucy choked back a laugh.

"What about you? Are you a mage?" Erza asked realizing she hasn't seen her use magic or anything at all.

"Sort of. I'm a celestial spirit mage." Lucy said to them.

"Sort of? I don't see your keys." Erza questioned.

"Here." Lucy said trying to unnoticeably lift up her skirt a bit and pluck her key chain. She lifted them up and showed Grey and Erza her four golden keys and silver keys.

"So what is a celestial spirit mage?" Grey asked confused at why she had keys on her leg.

"There are celestial spirits in their own world that have contracts with mages like me. I summon them with these keys and they can help fight alongside me." Lucy explained. "But I can only use them if I am in danger."

"That's cool." Grey said impressed.

"You only have zodiac keys? And five of them, wow." Erza said studying her key chain.

"Yeah, my mother used to have them, but when she died their contracts were passed to me." Lucy explained. "I have Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Capricorn, and Virgo."

"Is five a lot?" Grey questioned Erza's awe.

"There are only twelve in the entire world." Erza said handing Lucy her keys back.

"Twelve? Then how do other mages get keys?" Grey asked.

"You can buy keys at local magic shops, but their silver instead of golden. And not to mention their not as strong as the zodiac's." Lucy said, and fiddled with Natsu's hair again, making him sigh in relief and cuddle closer.

Silence filled the air besides the other conversations of the people next to them. Natsu groaned in pain and hugged Lucy's waist, wanting it to go away.

"Does he always do this?" Lucy asked pointing to Natsu.

"Yeah, he gets a little clingy." Erza laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed and stared out the window. "How long is it to your town?"

"Another hour." Grey answered.

Lucy sighed and watched the land move quickly in and out of her sight. She watched prairies and fields pass by with rivers and streams. She felt scared, thinking of what could happen at the guild.

'What if I do something to hurt them too?' Lucy thought.

She rubbed her brown eyes with a hand and soon her whole face, in frustration of what could happen.

* * *

After a while, Lucy heard the brakes screech to a stop, jolting them forward a bit. Natsu groaned a bit and snuggled his head into her stomach.

"We're here." Erza stood up and stretched her arms.

"Okay." Lucy said looking out the window to the busy train station with people rushing everywhere.

Natsu sat up and rubbed his head, releasing Lucy from his death-grip. "Ah, thanks Lucy."

"For?" She asked standing and taking her pink backpack.

"Letting me sleep on you. It helped a lot." Natsu smiled at her. "Plus you smell good."

"Thanks?" Lucy said curious at why he was smelling her.

"He has enhanced smelling and hearing capabilities." Grey explained to her, walking out of the booth.

Lucy hummed in agreement and stepped out of the booth, following Erza off the train.

* * *

The four got off the train and walked into the busy town of Magnolia. Lucy awed at all the shops and salespeople. Back in her town it was much quieter and peaceful, but she loved how energetic and lively everyone was here.

Natsu slung his arm on Lucy's shoulders, noticing her expression. "Like what ya see?"

"Yeah." Lucy smiled a bit. "Its great."

"Then you're gonna love the guild." Natsu said as a sort of warning.

"I hope so..." Lucy said softly.

* * *

**I hope the whole lash out scene wasn't too fast paced, I have a problem of that occasionally..Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review on how you think I did!**

**OH PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! Okay, so I've already written pretty far into a bunch, so im going to let you guys decide between 2 stories, just based off the name.**

** Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**

**VOTE NOW! Either PM or Review. :) Love yas!**


	6. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

Erza directed Lucy up some stairs, leading to a giant building that looked like a castle with the words 'Fairy Tail' on a sign.

"Everyone's really nice!" Natsu cheered as he kicked the doors open, almost off the hinges, received a slap in the head by Erza.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled into the rambunctious guild.

Lucy was taken aback by everyone fighting and drinking beer, then cheering and shouting for their return. 'They must be popular or something.'

"Nastssssuuuuu!" Happy yelled as he flew into his owners arms, crying. "I missed you so mucchhh!"

"Happy!" Natsu petted his furry friend. "I missed you too!"

'A flying blue cat named Happy?' Lucy thought raising an eyebrow. 'Maybe this wasn't the guild for me...'

Lucy stood behind the three mages, in hopes of not gathering attention. When her father was still alive, he taught Lucy to always stay behind him and make everyone think you're not there. He said it was a way to give respect to her elders by giving them the spotlight.

Lucy watched Erza take off to the bar, calling a pretty barmaid for some cake. She also watched a blue-haired girl come over and awe at Grey and welcome him back. He seemed like he was uninterested, but Lucy could see the slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

The blue-haired girl noticed Lucy standing behind Natsu and Grey and raised an eyebrow.

"Grey, who is this? A love-rival?" Juvia said accusingly.

"Huh?" Grey and Natsu turned to the awkwardly standing Lucy.

Lucy gave a small wave, grasping her sleeves and took a step back. She pursed her lips awkwardly and half-hugged herself.

"Oh right! Lucy why didn't you say anything?" Natsu said with Happy now on his shoulder. "HEY EVERYONE!"

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy scolded him quietly. Lucy felt Grey push her in front of them and almost fell. She saw the rowdy crowd turn quiet and stare at her curiously. Lucy felt her cheeks warm up from embarrassment and back up, but only to hit Natsu's chest.

"Don't be scared, Lucy." He grinned down at her.

Lucy felt very nervous and tightly clenched her long sleeves, knowing Natsu wouldn't let her leave.

"This is Lucy! She's new!" Natsu introduced her to the guild.

Lucy stood there standing straight up and her head turned to the side to avoid the stares. She planned them to talk about her and go back to whatever, but she felt something warm enter her heart when the crowd burst out into cheers and welcomings.

She shot her head up to see heart-warming smiles and beer mugs held to the roof in celebration.

"Welcome Lucy!" The guild roared.

Lucy felt frozen and stunned at the guild, but was knocked out with Natsu slinging his arm on her shoulders again.

"I told you they would like you!" Natsu said to her.

"You never said that." Lucy said back to him.

"Well, I meant too." Natsu laughed. "Oh, this is Happy."

Lucy turned to see the cat fly into her arms. "Hi Lucy!"

Lucy hesitantly petted his soft blue fur. "Hi...Happy."

Happy flew back onto Natsu's head and watched Natsu take Lucy's hand and drag her to the bar by Erza and Mira.

"Mira! This is Lucy!" Natsu introduced her. "Want to show her around?"

"Of course!" Mira clapped at Natsu and looked behind him to see Lucy standing there shyly.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Mira." Mira held out a hand for her.

Lucy looked at her hand and took it to shake. "Hello."

Mira wiped her hands on a rag and came out from behind the bar to Lucy, holding out her hand. "Let me show you around!"

Lucy nodded and took it, only to be dragged off again. Mira took Lucy to a girl drinking literally a barrel of beer. Lucy looked in awe at Cana, wondering how she could drink so much and not puke or pass out.

"Cana! Quit drinking and introduce yourself!" Mira scolded her.

Cana put the barrel in between her legs and hiccuped a bit. "I'm Cana Albarona, nice to meetcha."

"Hi..." Lucy said softly.

"Cana is Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, as you can see." Mira giggled.

"Like some?" Cana offered, holding out a mug to Lucy.

"No thank you." Lucy kindly rejected. "I don't drink."

"That's a shame." Cana sighed and drunk it herself. "Missin' out of some good stuff."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit at how hastily she drank it, letting it drip down her neck and onto her bikini top.

"Come on, let's leave her to her beer." Mira shook her head with a smile and dragged Lucy away.

"Lisanna! Elfman!" Mira called for her younger siblings.

Lucy saw a pretty white-haired girl that looks like Mira and a really big and buff guy next to her. Mira walked over to them with a big smile. "Guys, this is Lucy."

"Hello, I'm Lisanna!" Lisanna introduced herself to Lucy.

"Hello." Lucy waved.

"This is Elfman, too." Lisanna introduced her big brother.

"Introductions are MANLY!" Elfman roared.

Lucy laughed awkwardly at his sudden burst and stepped behind Mira.

"Sorry, he thinks everything is manly." Mira apologized.

"It's okay." Lucy smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Lisanna waved as Mira drug Lucy away.

"Levy, Gajeel!" Mira waved her hand high in the air.

"Hey Mira!" Levy came up, dragging Gajeel behind her by his sleeve.

Lucy felt a bit scared by the pierced man, wearing all black and eating some rusty metal nails, but she just shook it off.

"Hi, Lucy!" Levy hugged her. "I'm Levy Mcgarden!"

"Hi Levy." Lucy smiled a bit at her.

"And this here is Gajeel." Levy introduced the bored-looking man.

He huffed and turned back to his booth with another flying cat.

"He's not a people person." Levy said rubbing the back of her head. "But it was great meeting you Lu-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy waved.

"Well that's about everyone here." Mira sighed and turned around to face her. "There also is Wendy and Carla but their on a mission, and there is Juvia but she probably thinks you're a threat to Grey so."

"Threat?" Lucy questioned.

"See, she hopelessly in love with Grey." Mira said softly, pointing to Juvia awe over Grey eating ice-cream. "She really is friendly to people, but if you show any indication to affection to Grey, you're dead."

"Well, she has nothing to worry about with me." Lucy said waving her hands back and forth.

"Good, I like seeing you well." Mira joked. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You haven't met Master yet!" Mira said and pulled Lucy upstairs to the second floor.

"Master?" Lucy asked.

"He runs the guild." Mira explained and knocked on a door.

"Come in." Lucy heard a deep voice say.

Mira opened the door and pushed Lucy inside, making her feel uncomfortble.

"Who is this, Mira?" The tiny man asked her.

"This is Lucy, she wants to join the guild." Mira said laying her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy clenched her sleeves again in nervousness of the mans stare.

"Wonderful, come here and get your stamp." Makarov said and waved her towards him.

"Stamp?" Lucy asked nearing the man.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has the insignia on their bodies somewhere. It proves them to be a member of our family." Makarov explained.

'Family...' Lucy heard his words echo in her mind.

"Now, where would you like it, and what color?" Makarov asked pulling out a stamp from his desk drawer.

"...pink." Lucy said softly and pointed to the back of her right hand.

Makarov pressed the stamp firmly on her hand and lifted it. Bubbles appeared on the insignia and the pink color slowly faded into view. Lucy stared at her hand with a stern expression, wondering if this was really happening.

"Something wrong?" Makarov questioned her expression.

"No, everything great." Lucy smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"Okay, well Welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov chuckled and Mira squealed.

"Ah, I still remember the day I first got my stamp." Mira said reminiscing over her memories.

"Thank you guys." Lucy said leaving the room.

She walked down stairs and looked around for something. She saw out the window that the sun was starting to set, and dipped behind the tree tops. Lucy sighed and strolled out of the guild doors.

(Meanwhile)

"That all you got, Ice Freak?" Natsu yelled and threw another punch at Grey.

"Say that when I-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said calmly but dangerously.

"No ma'me!" Natsu and Grey said in unison.

"That's what I thought." Erza said and turned back to her dish.

"Natsuu!" Happy whined and he flew onto his head. "Let's go home! I'm tired."

"Alright, Happy." Natsu sighed and saw pitch black outside the window.

"I think its about time we all went home." Erza said standing up from the bar.

"Yeah." Grey agreed and headed out the doors.

'Wheres Lucy?' Natsu thought looking around for her. 'Eh, she probably got someone to give her a place to stay.'

Natsu shrugged and left the guild to go sleep with Happy. They walked in silence to their little house in the outskirts of town.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy said from the top of Natsu's head.

"Hm?" Natsu replied.

"Why did you bring Lucy back? I mean I like her and everything, but you have never done that before." Happy said softly, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

"She...was a mess." Natsu sighed, remembering Lucy's breakdown. "She needed some friends so I offered to bring her back to Fairy Tail."

"Oh." Happy said as they arrived at their house. "What do you mean?"

Natsu opened the door to their house and saw Happy fly in and onto their hammock. He strolled over and fell onto it too, letting it rock back and forth.

"I dunno, she was sad and depressed. Apparently she had a rough life and was homeless for a long time." Natsu sighed as Happy cuddled up on his chest.

"Homeless?" Happy asked unbelieved.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to her but she said she had no home or money and she killed her family and anyone who had gotten close to her." Natsu restated Lucy's earlier words and yawned.

"Killed..." Happy said softly.

"She didn't do it directly, Happy." Natsu said sternly. "She's probably just blaming herself over an accident or something."

"Yeah." Happy agreed. "I'm glad you brought her. She seems nice."

"Me too, and she is nice." Natsu smiled remembering the little boy in the building and the ice-cream incident. "I don't know why she says she causes chaos, she helps a lot of people too."

"Hm..." Happy said, drifting off to sleep.

Natsu felt his eyes feel heavy and droop down too. He yawned once more and drifted off to sleep with Happy.

* * *

**Hmm, where did Lucy go off too? Wait for next chapter! :) Thanks for reading, sorry if this was sorta boring, but things will pick back up soon. **

**REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

**Choice 1: The Visitor OR Choice 2: The Orchid**


	7. We Found Her!

(The Next Day)

"Hey Everyone!" Natsu shouted as Happy flew in the guild.

Welcomings and greetings were shouted and Natsu made his way to Mira, who was serving Grey.

"Hey Mira, Stripper." Natsu smiled at sat next to Grey.

"Hello Natsu." Mira smiled.

"Hey Hot Head." Grey sighed and drank from his mug.

"Want anything?" Mira asked Natsu.

"Waffles. With hot-sauce." Natsu ordered.

"Coming up." Mira said a disappeared to cook them.

"So where's Erza?" Natsu asked Grey.

"Over there somewhere." Grey pointed to the back of the guild.

Natsu leaned behind Grey and saw Erza talking to Lisanna and Cana about something.

"Hm." Natsu said losing interest.

"Seen Lucy?" Grey asked, sipping from his cup.

"Here you are, Natsu." Mira smiled and put down a plate of waffles and a bottle of hot-sauce next to it.

"Thanks Mira and not since yesterday." Natsu said pouring the sauce all over the waffles. "She probably asked someone for a place to stay."

Natsu stuffed his face and devoured the three waffles in under a minute.

"Who? Everyone's here and it's noon." Grey observed looking around him to see the guild packed and rowdy.

Natsu felt worry crawl through his gut. He stood up from his seat and looked around for a blonde head of hair.

"HEY!" He called to all of his guild mates.

The guild went silent from Natsu's call. "Does anyone know where Lucy is?"

The guild shook their heads and murmured no.

"No one?" Natsu asked beginning to get more worried.

Grey stood up, feeling the same and stood next to Natsu for an answer.

The guild shook their heads again and returned to their usual rambunctious ways.

"Natsu! Grey!" Erza called for them and walked towards them.

"Y-yes?" They both said, scared from her glare.

"We're looking for Lucy." Erza declared and dragged them out of the guild. "She couldn't of gone far."

"She's probably just shopping or something." Grey suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"With what money?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

Grey fell silent and avoided her glare.

"Natsu. Can you sniff her out?" Erza asked him.

"It's faint but I think so." Natsu said sniffing the air. "She left here a long time ago."

"Let's go." Erza said letting Natsu lead the way.

* * *

The three ran all over the city, following Lucy's trail. They could see she wandered a bit around Magnolia, not really knowing where she was going. They arrived at an old park that is not really used by civilians anymore.

"It's stronger here, she's close by." Natsu said taking off into the grassy and flower-filled park.

The three ran all over the deserted park, following pathways and forest trails till they came out at the edge of the parks boundaries.

"There she is!" Grey pointed, breathless from all the running.

The three walked up to see Lucy, knocked out on a bench. She cuddled up her feet onto the two person bench and held one hand to her chest and one hanging off the side, just barely touched the grass underneath her. Her blonde hair fell down her face as she rested her head on her pink backpack, and shivered in the breeze.

Natsu walked up and sat in front of her sleeping face. "Lucy?" He shaked her shoulder.

Lucy remained still and continued to sleep.

"Lucy!" Natsu said louder and shook her shoulder.

Lucy wrinkled her nose and shifted her feet in her sleep.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in her face.

Lucy cracked one eye open and saw a blurred picture of Natsu's pink hair. She opened her other eye and squinted in the sunlight. "H-huh?"

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Erza asked from behind Natsu.

Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked around her. "What time is it?"

"Why are you in a park?" Grey asked as neither of them answered any questions.

"I got tired." Lucy said grabbing her backpack.

"So why did you go here?" Natsu asked standing up.

"I got tired." Lucy repeated and stood up, stretching her sore back.

"Why did you come here to sleep?" Erza asked.

Lucy shrugged and rubbed her hair. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

"Lucy you could of asked one of us for a place to stay, you didn't have to sleep in a park!" Natsu whined to her.

"I'm used to it." Lucy yawned again and put her backpack on her shoulders. "Nice park though, very quiet."

"But...in a park? For the whole night?" Erza asked softly in concern.

'What if someone attacked her or kidnapped her?' Erza thought worrying herself.

Lucy laughed a bit and placed a hair behind her ear. "You guys forget I've been homeless for 10 years. I am privileged to have a park bench to sleep on. But thanks for your concern, we can go now."

"Lucy." Natsu said sternly and stepping in front of her, blocking her path.

"Yes?" Lucy said, not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

"You don't have to sleep outside anymore. You have friends to help you and take care of you." Natsu said to her.

Lucy sighed and moved her bangs out of her face, but fell down again. "It's not a big deal."

"Letting us worry about you is a big deal." Erza said taking Lucy into a motherly hug. "Don't do that again."

Lucy still felt shocked by hugs. They were so foreign to her, something she longed and missed for years. The comfort of another person's warmth and protection...she loved the feeling. She just stood there though, she had practically forgotten how to hug back.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy apologized, letting a small smile appear on her face, noticed by Grey and Natsu.

Erza let go and smiled at her. "You can stay at my place."

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"It's no problem." Erza waved and began walking away with the others following.

The four returned to the guild and saw it rowdy as ever.

"WE FOUND HER!" Natsu cheered and lifted Lucy into the air by her waist.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy blushed from embarrassment as Natsu put her on the floor.

"Luuccyy!" Happy cried and flew into her chest, hugging her. "I heard you were missing!"

"Geez, I just overslept." Lucy laughed a bit and petted his head.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked her from her chest.

"Yeah, I just hadn't slept in a while." Lucy reassured the cat.

"Why?" He asked pulling away.

"Got in an accident." Lucy said. "Doctor said I wasn't allowed to for a day."

"When?" Happy asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"About a week ago." Lucy said. "I'm alright now."

"That's good." Happy sighed and laid on her head.

"Have you met Carla?" Happy asked as Lucy went to sit on a barstool.

"Who?" Lucy asked him.

"Carla! The most beautiful girl in the world!" Happy exclaimed and fluttered into Lucy's lap.

"Haven't met her." Lucy replied.

"Well come on then!" Happy said wrapping his tail around her wrist and pulling her away.

Lucy saw him head towards a little blue-haired girl, talking to yet another flying cat.

"Carla! Wendy!" Happy yelled.

"What do you want He-cat?" Carla sighed.

"Hi Happy." Wendy waved at him and looked to see who he was dragging behind him. "Who's this?"

"This is Lucy!" Happy introduced her.

"Hi, Lucy! I'm Wendy." Wendy smiled at her.

"I'm Carla." The white cat greeted Lucy.

"So you're the most beautiful girl in the world?" Lucy snickered softly.

"I told you she was pretty!" Happy exclaimed and he flew by her.

"Happy has a major crush on Carla." Wendy whispered to Lucy. "Even though she doesn't act like it we can tell she has feelings for him."

Lucy smiled at Wendy's words and watched Happy be shut down by Carla again.

"Nice to meet you both." Lucy waved and walked back to her barstool by the edge of the bar.

* * *

Lucy sighed and laid her head in her arms on the cool counter. She closed her eyes and dreamed of the sleep that was interrupted by Natsu's yell. Lucy turned her head to the right and saw the sun still high in the sky.

'What do you do in a guild?' Lucy thought as she stared out the window.

Lucy's eyes wondered to her right hand with her insignia on it. She stared at it, wondering if these people really were to help her, or if they would just throw her out like everyone else. They seemed nice enough, but then again so did everyone else. Lucy moved her hand in different directions, watching the insignia stretch in different directions.

'I hope nothing bad happens.' Lucy prayed and closed her eyes. 'I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me again.'

"Feeling okay?" Lucy heard a sweet voice ask.

She lifted her head and saw Mira, drying a glass and look down on her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lucy said.

"Want something to eat? I bet you haven't eaten all day." Mira said leaning on the counter in front of Lucy on her elbows.

Lucy waited a while and realized she _was_ hungry. Terribly hungry. When was the last time she had eaten? The train ride?

"...I have no money." Lucy said softly and let her hands fall to her lap.

"That's okay. I can't just let you starve." Mira smiled. "What would you like?"

Lucy waited a minute and didn't know what food she had. "What do you have?"

"A lot of things!" Mira laughed and stood up straight. "What do you usually have back home?"

Lucy felt a tingle of sadness when she said 'home' but decided to push the feeling away. "Nothing really..."

Mira noticed her flinch at the word. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy gave a weak smile. "I'll have whatever you chose."

Mira felt guilty at whatever she had said to sadden her and left to make something.

Lucy saw the gleam of guilt in Mira's eyes as she left her. 'Why do I always have to do that to people?'

Lucy sighed and laid her head back down on the counter. She didn't feel like telling her she usually didn't eat most days and when she did it was an apple or something. Probably off a nearby apple tree in the park. She never did eat much, even when her parents were still alive.

Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and opened them when she heard a plate clink in front of her. She lifted her head to see Mira smile and put a plate down for her.

Lucy stared at it in confusion. "What is it?"

"Can't tell? It's a grilled cheese sandwich." Mira giggled.

'Grilled cheese?' Lucy thought but felt her mouth water. 'Whatever it looks good though.'

"Thank you." Lucy smiled and scooted the plate closer. "It looks good."

"No problem, call me when you're done." Mira waved and went to serve someone else.

Lucy took a bite out of the sandwich and immediately fell in love. She had never tasted something so good in so long, she had forgotten everything she ate as a child. She was still poor when her father was alive so she didn't get many meals, decent ones at that.

Lucy quickly ate the sandwich, disappointed that it was gone. She licked her lips of the crumbs of toast and savored the gooey cheese and tomato in the middle. Lucy quickly cleared her throat and pushed away the plate, embarrassed at how quickly she ate it.

"Good?" Mira asked coming over by her.

"Yeah, it was great." Lucy smiled a bit.

"That's good. Want anything else? A drink?" Mira asked taking her plate to wash.

"...water." Lucy said after thinking a second.

"Water?" Mira giggled. "That's so boring. How about a milkshake?"

"Milkshake?" Lucy questioned.

'I know what ice-cream is but isn't it just that blended?' Lucy pondered.

"Yeah, what flavor? We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, a lot of types." Mira listed.

"I'll try vanilla." Lucy said to her.

"Okay, coming right up." Mira smiled and walked away with her plate.

Lucy sighed and looked out the window again. The sun lowered in the sky, making the clouds look orange and pink. She always loved watching sunsets, it reminded her of those heart-warming scenes in romance books. Like how the guy would surprise the girl by bringing her to a picnic and watch over the horizon. As much as she loved sunsets, she loved the starry skies even more, probably because she's a celestial spirit mage. She loved laying on her park bench and counting the stars in the sky and find the constellations that connected them. She always wished a guy would take her star-gazing one day.

That was another thing, Lucy was hopeless romantic. She would always go into the public library and spend hours on end just reading romance novels, one after another, imagining if that would ever happen to her. Unfortunately, she would always be yelled out of her daydream into the cruel reality of her life and be kicked out of the library, much like now.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled in her dazed face.

Lucy jumped a little and turned to Natsu's face, which was a bit too close for her. "W-what?"

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked her standing up straight.

"Nothing." Lucy muttered and looked away from the beautiful sunset to the wooden counter in front of her.

"Yo-"

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira smiled and placed a tall cup with a straw in front of Lucy. "Try this."

Natsu sighed and sat down next to her. He watched Lucy raise an eyebrow at the drink and move the straw up and down in curiosity. Lucy stirred it once more and finally took a sip of it, but then retracted in confusion and disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked pouting.

"It won't come up." Lucy said puffing up her cheeks.

"Won't come up?" Natsu asked for clarification.

"The drink won't go through the straw." Lucy told him.

Natsu and Mira laughed a bit at her.

"What?" Lucy asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"That just means it's thick. Just keep trying." Natsu said still laughing a little.

Lucy huffed and tried sucking through the straw again. She watched some of the milkshake make it way up, but slowly. Lucy kept trying and eventually got a tiny taste of the sweet vanilla milkshake. Lucy silently gasped at how better it tasted than regular ice-cream.

"It's great!" Lucy genuinely smiled for the first time in a while.

Natsu felt her smile being contagious and felt glad about seeing her smile again.

Lucy continued to drink the sweet drink and saw Natsu stare at her with a sweet smile. "What?" She asked with a mouthful of milkshake.

"You have a pretty smile." Natsu complemented.

Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot and gulped down her mouthful of milkshake. "T-thanks."

"Are you just noticing or...?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

"Noticing what?" Natsu asked.

"That I have a nice smile..." Lucy said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you just haven't really smiled before. It's only the second time you have to big that I've seen." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I smile." Lucy denied furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not big ones. Their all closed-mouthed and small." Natsu shrugged and leaned on the counter with his elbows.

"Where else have you seen me 'actually' smile?" Lucy recalled his earlier statement.

"At the park with the boy." Natsu said, realizing too late to take it back. "I-I mean..."

"You saw that? Where were you?" Lucy asked making noises from her cup that she's out of milkshake.

"I...was just passing by, and I saw you." Natsu avoided her eyes.

Lucy could easily tell he was lieing but decided not to question it. "Okay then."

Lucy made more noise and pulled away from the straw disappointed it's all gone. She pushed the empty cup to the middle of the counter and sighed.

"Know where Erza is?" Lucy asked looking at the dark sky outside.

"Around here somewhere. Why?" Natsu said looking around.

"Well you guys freak out when I sleep in the park so I have to ask her where she lives." Lucy teased and stood up.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her teases and stood up too. "Fairy Hills."

"Huh?" Lucy asked him.

"She lives at Fairy Hills. A lot of girls here do." Natsu explained. "No guys are allowed, though."

"Oh." Lucy clicked her tongue and looked around the guild for a red head of hair.

"If you can't find her I think Levy lives there too. She could walk you there." Natsu yawned.

"Think she went home already?" Lucy asked him, referring to Erza.

"Doubt it, try asking Mira." Natsu waved and went to find Happy.

Lucy sighed and went to Mira who was serving Juvia and Grey. Lucy remembered Mira's warning about Juvia and felt a bit intimidated as she approached them.

"Hey Lucy." Grey waved.

"Hi." Lucy smiled a bit.

"Hello Lucy." Juvia came over to her. "I'm Juvia, I would love to be your friend, but if you like Grey that cannot happen."

Lucy saw Grey rub his face in embarrassment and Mira snicker. "That's okay, I don't like him."

"That's great! It would've been a shame if you did." Juvia clapped her hands.

"Can I help you Lucy?" Mira asked her as Juvia sat back down next to Grey.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had seen Erza." Lucy asked her.

"She went to the bathroom I think." Mira replied.

"O-"

"There she is." Mira pointed to Erza walking back into the main hall.

"Thanks." Lucy said and left the three.

Erza saw Lucy and finished her path. "Hey Lucy. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded.

Erza lead Lucy to the doors and opened them. "Bye everyone!" Erza hollered.

The guild shouted goodbyes to Erza as she left through the doors.

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Bye Lucy!" Happy yelled from his shoulder.

Lucy turned around and gave a small wave and left behind Erza, into the cool night breeze.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter! Thanks for reading and all the reviews, you all make me flush :D **

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR NEW STORY**

**Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**


	8. The First Attemp

Erza lead Lucy back to Fairy Hills, which surprisingly wasn't that far a walk. Lucy walked to the entrance of the dorm and stared at it in awe.

"Great, isn't it?" Erza laughed as she pushed open the double doors. "I love it here, everyone is nice and you have so much room to do anything."

"Wow." Lucy said softly as she walked in the grand lobby. Lucy stared in amazement of all the giant paintings and clean white carpets. Dark wooden chairs and coffee tables were scattered neatly in the large room and a ivory counter stood to the right besides the doors.

"Come on, my room is on the second floor." Erza waved Lucy across the lobby to the staircase.

* * *

They both climbed up a flight of stairs and Erza pulled out a keychain filled with three keys.

"Why do you have three keys?" Lucy asked as she shoved open her door.

"Oh, I have a lot of armor and not a lot of room so I store some of them in here if I don't use them often." Erza said as she showed Lucy in the dark room and flicked on the switch for the light.

"Holy crap." Lucy gaped at her room.

Lucy saw the light flip on and her three rooms all connected into one, with models of armor lining the walls all the way down. She looked to the left wall and saw a nice queen bed and a single door probably for the bathroom.

"How..." Lucy couldn't close her mouth as she walked in the room.

"Believe it or not I'm a total shopaholic when it comes to new armors in magic shops." Erza laughed as she slung her bag on her canopy bed.

"It would be great if you came to live here in the dorm too." Erza said.

"Yeah, probably too much money though." Lucy sighed as she strolled how to hallway full of dummies.

"Hm, this place is pretty expensive. Especially when you have to pay for three rooms." Erza said equipping into her night clothes. "I only have one bed, so I hope you don't mind if we share."

"That's alright." Lucy smiled a bit at her. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Erza waved and crawled into bed. "Coming?"

"That's okay, I'm not that tired, I'll look around at your collection for a bit."

"Okay." Erza sighed and turned out the light to her three rooms.

It was sort of dark, but the moonlight flooded into her room from the window. The dim light gleamed on her suits and weapons, making them shine and glimmer. Lucy ran her hand along the many outfits, some very big and bulky, and some very small and tight-fitting.

Lucy sighed and looked down the dark and seeming endless hallway. She turned away and saw Erza already knocked out and snoring softly.

'Wonder how long they looked for me earlier...' Lucy thought. 'I honestly don't see what the big deal was.'

Lucy slowly walked over to the left side, by Erza and decided to take a bath, considering she could now.

'I hope she doesn't mind.' Lucy thought as she slowly opened the door, letting light flood into Erza's bedroom.

"Hmm? Lucy?" Erza groaned as light hit her face from next to her.

Lucy quickly shut the door to cut off the light. "I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing?" Erza rubbed her eye.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Lucy dropped the idea of using her bathroom. "Go back to sleep."

'I shouldn't of tried using it anyways.' Lucy sighed internally.

"You can use my bathroom." Erza laughed a little and let her head fall to her pillow. "It's okay."

"Thanks..." Lucy felt embarrassed she knew what she was thinking.

Lucy walked into the bathroom quickly and shut the door. She looked around the small but cute bathroom, it somehow reminded her of Mrs. Nabor's bathroom she had only used once or twice.

Lucy walked over to the bathtub and saw a nice red shower curtain with white flowers cascading all over it. She looked over by the silver plug and faucet, and saw it looked very foreign to her.

'This is nothing like Mrs. Nabor's house...' Lucy bit part of her lip.

Erza couldn't fall asleep again and waited for Lucy to start the annoying water from the tub. She waited several minutes and began to get confused.

'Whats taking her so long?' Erza thought.

Lucy decided to either pull or push the knob, thinking it should do something helpful. Lucy pushed on the knob hard and saw it do nothing, then, she tried pulling on it hard, and heard a powerful rush of water spray out.

Lucy shrieked from the splash of water and fell backwards on the mat.

'Well then...' Lucy thought and picked herself up to plug the tub.

Erza all the sudden heard the surge of water and Lucy scream with a thump. "Lucy? You okay?" Erza sat up in her bed and saw her dark shadows move across the light beneath the door.

"I-I'm fine!" Lucy yelled above the loud water.

Lucy sighed and found the plug sitting in the corner of the bathtub. She picked it up and examined it before shoving it in the drain, letting the warm water fill up.

Lucy took off her sweatshirt and skirt and dipped herself into the warm water, feeling the relief of being able to bathe for once. She dunked her head underwater and let her blonde hair soak up all the water.

Lucy didn't feel like rising her head, she just wanted to stay like that and test her lungs. She didn't know why, but she left like crying. She often did, most times having no reason at all except for thinking of the direction her life took. She realized she should be happy that Natsu and Erza and Grey let her into Fairy Tail, but still even after all they have done for her, she wasn't sure if she could trust them. They kept telling her that they would never leave her and would always be her friend, but the others said that too, that is until someone got hurt randomly and Lucy was blamed and kicked out.

They had all said so many harsh and hurtful, she had actually begun to believe them for awhile. Lucy felt her lungs were about to explode, yet she didn't want to surface. She felt tears fall out then mix with the tub water, her lungs burned and stung inside her but she didn't really mind. In a way she felt like she deserved the pain, from what all she had done to those kind people, she _welcomed_ the pain.

* * *

Lucy felt her arm being tugged up out of the water, followed by her head. She gasped for air and coughed out water, her lungs felt a rush of relief and looked around her with blurred eyes.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled as she kneeled by the tub.

Lucy coughed a bit more and saw Erza sitting by her. "W-What?"

"What are you doing?" Erza scolded and hugged her around her neck.

"I was..." Lucy thought a minute.

'What was I doing? Thinking underwater? Testing my lungs?' Lucy thought but none seemed logical or reasonable.

"Thinking..." Lucy decided to say as Erza pulled away from her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Erza said in a panicked tone.

Lucy felt a pang on wonder hit her. 'Suicide? Did I just try to commit suicide?' Lucy felt herself go crazy. 'Am I that messed up?'

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean too." Lucy said honestly and stood up, grabbing a towel and quickly placing it around her. "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Thoughts? You were underwater." Erza furrowed her eyebrows and stepped aside so Lucy could get out.

"I think best in weird circumstances." Lucy laughed a bit and rubbed the back of her head.

"Why were you trying to drown yourself?" Erza said sternly and glaring at her.

Lucy felt a bit scared by Erza's glare, but even more scared by her question. She honestly didn't know the answer, it just felt...right, like she deserved it. Lucy felt her eyes fill with tears but she blinked them back. "I didn't mean to." She choked on a sob.

"So you just fell underwater and forgot to go back up?" Erza asked sarcastically. "Lucy what is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Lucy turned her head to the side to avoid Erza's demonic eyes. "I was just thinking and time got away from me."

"Yeah and your lungs full of air." Erza stated crossing her arms. "Don't do that to me again."

"Do what?" Lucy asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Make me worry about you. I thought I lost you for a second there." Erza said calming down.

Lucy felt warmth in her heart again by her words, like the same when Natsu hugged her. She made someone worry about her, someone cared enough to be _worried_ about her. Lucy couldn't help but smile a bit. "I'm sorry."

"Put on some clothes and come sleep." Erza turned around and left the bathroom.

Lucy put on her old clothes and scooted in on the right side of Erza's queen bed, keeping her distance. She felt the comfort and softness of the bed for the first time in 10 years. That definitely beats a park bench.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Lucy and Erza woke up and made their way to Fairy Tail once again.

"Hi Everyone!" Erza hollered and went straight to Mira for some breakfast.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her knitted sleeve against her bare leg beneath her skirt, remembering how soft the bed was. She had never felt so well-rested in so long, she missed the bed. Any bed.

Lucy saw Natsu and Grey fighting once again and decided to see how they were doing.

"Wanna go Ice Freak?" Natsu growled.

"Sure thing Hot Head!" Grey snapped back.

Lucy walked over and stood in front of the bickering men. "Hi."

Natsu totally forgot about Grey and turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy! How's it going?"

Lucy remembered her accidental suicide attempt last night, but pushed the thought away. "Fine. I see you guys are getting along."

"Yeah, I was just about to beat the crap outta him." Grey said proudly.

"As if! I could beat you up in a second!" Natsu shot back.

Lucy cleared her throat to catch their attention, which surprisingly worked.

"Oh yeah, Lucy. Wanna go on a mission with us?" Natsu invited eagerly.

"A mission?" Lucy asked oblivious.

"It's a job we do for jewels." Grey clarified. "Usually involves beating up something."

'Jewels? You get money?' Lucy thought amazed that you can get paid for fighting.

"Please?" Natsu begged.

"I can't fight very well." Lucy said seriously.

'I would just get in the way and hurt someone.' She thought bitterly.

"That's okay! We just want you to come along!" Natsu said giving her his usual grin. "And I'm sure you fight good!"

Lucy thought a minute and looked at Natsu harsh pleading face and Grey's normal pleading face. "Alright."

"Yay!" Natsu cheered and gave Lucy another bear hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Natsu." Lucy scolded him softly, feeling her cheeks grow hot from the stares people were giving them.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized and put her on her feet, not moving his arms from her waist.

Lucy felt Natsu's warmth surround her, same as his first hug. She adored it and melted into it, almost falling to her knees.

"Oh, I gotta tell Erza!" Natsu looked to the bar and left for her.

Lucy felt cold and lifeless as soon as he left her touch. "A-alright."

"Our mission is to take out a dark guild causing trouble." Grey caught her attention. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Sounds great." Lucy smiled a bit.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Erza! Lucy's coming with us on our mission!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran up to her barstool. "Erza?"

Erza was in deep thought about Lucy. 'I mean I knew she was sad and a bit depressed, but *suicide*?'

"Erzaa?" Natsu waved a hand in her face.

'What can I do to help her? What if she tries again and _succeeds_?' Erza thought starting to panic.

"What's up with her?" Grey asked as he came over to them.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled in her face.

"H-Huh?" Erza snapped awake and saw Natsu and Grey standing there with confused expressions.

'Maybe they can help...' Erza suggested. 'But, should I tell them?'

"What are you in such deep thought about?" Grey asked her.

"C-Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Erza asked, still feeling hesitant about telling them.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Natsu asked her concerned.

Erza stood up and lead them to a empty corner of the guild where it was quieter and more private. She sat at a round table and sighed in frustration.

Natsu and Grey followed curiously and sat at the table across from Erza.

"What's going on?" Grey asked her.

"It's...about Lucy." Erza managed to say, knowing there was no turning back now when she saw Natsu's eyebrows furrow.

"What about her?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think...she tried to drown herself...last night." Erza said quietly.

"WHAT?" The men yelled, slamming their hands on the table.

"Shh!" Erza shushed them and made sure no one overheard. "Don't tell her I told you!"

"Erza what do you mean by that?" Natsu asked with worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" Grey asked right after him.

Erza sighed and rubbed the temple of her head. "I took her to my room and I went to sleep before her, but was awakened when she tried to use my bathroom and light came on. She thought I would be angry when she tried to use my bathroom but I let her and she took a while to actually use the bathtub. She made no noise for a while and she was taking a long time so I called for her but she didn't answer, so I went inside and saw her underwater almost unconscious." Erza blurted out quietly. "I dragged her above water and she coughed for a minute and she said she was just thinking, but then I asked her if she was trying to kill herself and she said she didn't mean too."

Natsu and Grey were stunned by Erza's story and couldn't speak for a while.

"She...tried to commit suicide?" Grey asked softly, not wanting to believe his words as he slumped to his chair.

"She wouldn't..." Natsu said wide eyed.

"She sort of admitted it, but she said she didn't mean to and the time just got away from her." Erza recalled Lucy's words.

Natsu slumped down to his chair and turned to look at Lucy, who was sipping on another milkshake from Mira.

"I just didn't know what to do, so I thought you guys could help me figure this out." Erza put the palms of her hands in her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Grey asked after a moment of silence. "I mean I knew she was sad, but to _this_ extent?"

"I know." Erza agreed. "I wish we knew more about her so we could help her."

"Should we ask?" Natsu said not taking his eyes off of her, picturing her dead after what she had tried to do.

"If her memories are that painful to make her want to drown herself, I don't think we should bring it up." Grey said.

"Then how do we find out?" Natsu asked finally taking his eyes off her.

"Maybe that house back in that old town or maybe she has records or something." Erza suggested.

"Should we check it out?" Grey asked them.

"We can go on the mission tomorrow." Natsu said, having Grey's suggestion decided.

"Right. I'll tell her then we can leave." Erza said standing up. "Do not mention this to anyone, alright? Not even Happy, Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu sighed and stood up too, along with Grey.

* * *

**Ooo, first attempt...Thanks for reading and REVIEW! **

**OH PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! Okay, so I've already written pretty far into a bunch, so im going to let you guys decide between 2 stories, just based off the name.**

** Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**

**VOTE NOW! Either PM or Review. :) Love yas!**


	9. It's All Lucy's Fault

Erza told Lucy they would leave tomorrow and that her, Grey, and Natsu had some chores to do for Master and would be back by night. Erza didn't like lying to her, but it was for her own good.

The three left Magnolia and went back to Lucy's old town, in search of the little house.

"That's it." Grey pointed down the road a bit. All their eyes landed on the familiar house that they saw Lucy be kicked out crying from it.

Erza came up to the wooden ivory door and gently knocked on it. They all heard footsteps roam around the house a bit and then come to open the door.

A little brunette woman opened the door with a curious look on her face. "May I help you?"

"Hi, we were wondering if you knew a girl named Lucy Heartfillia." Erza said kindly.

"Lucy..." The woman thought a moment. "No, haven't heard of her. Why?"

"We saw come here about a while or so ago and was kicked out of this house. We wanted to know her connection here." Natsu said stepping in front of Erza.

"Oh, I remember her." The brunette nodded her head and widen the door for her to step halfway through. "She was friends from the previous owner of this house."

"Previous owner?" Grey questioned.

"Yeah, quite sad. She wasn't very old, but she had a heart-attack when she heard a girl got in a accident in a collapsing building." The woman explained. "It turns out Lucy was that girl, and was staying with her for a while."

"She died?" Erza asked unbelieved.

"Mmhm. Lucy came in here asking for her a few days later but we had to explain that she died because she heard she was in a tragic accident." The brunette said. "After that, Lucy starting crying and said 'it's my fault' over and over, so we had to kick her out. She wouldn't leave and just kept crying."

"Damn..." Grey sighed and turned around to face the grassy field behind them.

"Thank you." Erza smiled for the girl and saw her close her door.

"She blames herself for that." Natsu stated the obvious.

"Is that why she tried to drown herself?" Erza asked them. "I get how you can feel depressed, but not _that_ sad, the lady said they only knew each other briefly."

"Think there's more to her story?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, but that was our only lead." Erza started to think. "I don't know what else to do now."

The three stood in silence, trying to figure out what else they could do.

"She said she had no family either, I don't see how were going to find out anything without asking her." Grey finally said.

"I don't want to push her though." Natsu said kicking a rock.

"I think for now we should just...keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything while we're not looking, especially on the mission." Erza sighed in defeat.

"I guess." Natsu said. "Let's head back to Fairy Tail."

"Hmm." Grey grunted in disappointment.

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Hey Lucy. Ready to go?" Natsu asked her kindly.

"Yeah. Whenever you guys are." Lucy replied, standing up from the wooden barstool.

"Great. Come on." Natsu smiled at her and took her hand to lead her towards Grey and Erza.

'He's acting...different. I wonder if something is bothering him.' Lucy thought as she noticed Natsu's more calm and nice around her.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked and felt his hand squeeze hers.

"Yeah?" He said turning around to face hers.

"You feeling okay?" Lucy asked concerned.

"I'm great." Natsu smiled at her gently.

'Except for the fact I almost lost you two nights ago and I didn't even know it.' Natsu thought bitterly.

"Okay..." Lucy said and was continued to be pulled to the guild doors.

"Hey guys. Ready?" Erza asked the three.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, I remember my first mission here at the guild." Grey sighed remincising on his memories.

"Yeah, yeah, Stripper let's go." Natsu waved at him to hurry up and got a glare in return. "It's really close to here."

The four got onto the train and as usual, Erza and Lucy scurried to see who the lucky one was to sit by Grey. Of course, Erza won and Lucy slumped by Natsu.

"So what dark guild are we taking out?" Natsu asked as they sat for the train to start.

"Lethal Crow." Erza read the page of details.

"Sounds dorky." Grey tsked and crossed his arms over his now, bare chest.

"Whatever I'm still gon-"

Natsu was cut off by the brake release on the train, and fell over onto Lucy's lap, green in the face. Lucy sighed at the dragon slayer and saw Erza stick out her tounge at her, receiving a glare.

Lucy stared out the window and stroked Natsu's pink hair as he cuddled closer to her stomach.

The three jumped in their seats as the train hit a loose track and swiveled a bit. Natsu groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Lucy's stomach and clinged tightly to her.

"It's alright..." Lucy blew a hair out of her face and fiddled with his hair.

"Lucy..." Natsu groaned and snuggled his head into her stomach.

'Is he alseep or awake?' Lucy thought.

Lucy noticed Erza elbow Grey for his attention and point to her and Natsu with a smirk. Lucy felt her face blush and looked away out the window to hide it.

* * *

(A Half Hour Later)

The four arrived in the town of the job posting and found the address for the persons house. With the sun still high in the sky, the four found the small house in a mess of others that look exactly alike.

"Hello? We're here about the job!" Erza said as she banged on the wooden door.

The door opened slightly to reveal a short, elderly man with a cane. "You're here for the job?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes. You want us to destroy a dark guild?" Erza asked for clarification.

"Yes, they have been harassing our town for months now and we want them gone. Please." He added at the end.

"Just point the way!" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire, surprising Lucy, who had yet to see any of their magic in action, just the aftermath of it.

"In the outskirts of town, about West of here." The man said.

"Thank you." Erza smiled as he closed the door.

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu shouted and grabbed Lucy's hand to bolt off.

"Wha- Natsu!" Lucy shouted after him. "You don't even know where you're going!"

Natsu stopped at the edge of town from her words. "Huh, you're right."

"Idiot! Don't just take off like that!" Grey yelled as he and Erza caught up to them.

Lucy leaned her free hand on her knee to catch her breath.

"Where is it?" Natsu wondered, ignoring Grey's insult.

"He said to the West." Lucy said breathing heavily.

"Which way is that?" Erza wondered out loud.

"Here." Lucy said plucking her key chain off her leg. "Open, Gate of the compass! Pyxis!"

In a poof of smoke, a little penguin with a compass inside his stomach appeared and jumped around.

"Wha?" Natsu said looking at the weird thing that had just appeared.

"This is Pyxis." Lucy introduced him then crouched down to his level. "Can you point to the West from here?"

Pyxis jumped around for a second and let everyone watch his compass twirl around in circles. All the sudden he took off waddling away in the West direction.

"Where's he going?" Grey asked as he saw the penguin waddle away.

"We're supposed to follow him." Lucy said and took off after him.

"She's handy." Erza snickered a bit and began walking.

The four walked around the edge of the small town, following Pyxis as he waddled quickly down the dirt and dead leaves. Lucy noticed a gloomy looking building start to appear through the tree's.

"There it is!" Lucy whispered to the three as Pyxis stopped waddling.

"Nice job, Lucy." Erza said and began scouting through the trees.

"Thank you Pyxis. You can return now." Lucy smiled at the penguin and patted his head.

Pyxis jumped in the air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's the guild?" Grey asked as they followed Erza through the tree's.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy protectively as they approached the dark guild. "Careful Lucy."

"Mmhm." She agreed quietly.

"Okay, we need a plan." Erza said and crouched down by a big oak.

"Can't we just bust in and beat everyone up?" Natsu whined.

"We're up against a whole guild, Natsu. We need a plan to ensure we win efficiently." Erza argued.

"But we have Lucy! With her I'm sure we'll win in no time." Natsu said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You act like I can fight well..." Lucy sighed.

"I'm sure you can." Natsu encouraged her.

"Whatever. We thinking of plan so shut up." Erza growled at Natsu and began brainstorming.

"How about we go two and two on each side of the guild." Grey suggested after a minute of silence.

"Like two in the doors and two in the window or something?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, then we can surround them from all angles." Grey said gaining confidence in his idea.

"Good plan, we'll do that." Erza decided and stood up.

"Alright who wants the front and who wants the back?" Lucy asked the three.

"I'll take the front." Erza said equipping her armor to Purgatory Armor.

"I'll take the back." Natsu crossed his arms.

"I'd rather go with Erza then Flame Brain so I choose front." Grey remarked and stood by Erza.

"Alright, I guess I'll go in back." Lucy said and stood by Natsu.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Natsu said and once again took Lucy's hand to bolt off.

"Listen for the doors!" Erza shouted after them.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Lucy and Natsu made their way to the back of the guild and saw no window, but Natsu said he could just bust through.

The two listened for Erza and Grey to break down the doors as their signal to come through too.

"How many do you think there are?" Lucy whispered to Natsu nervously.

"It will be alright, Lucy." Natsu smiled at her reassuringly. "We do this all the time."

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed, somehow not feeling any better.

Lucy and Natsu heard something bust open on the inside and figured it must of been Erza and Grey.

"Ready?" Natsu asked her and burnt the wooden walls to pieces.

"Not like I can turn back now..." Lucy muttered, but was apparently heard by Natsu who laughed and grabbed her hand.

The two jumped through the hole and saw Erza and Grey standing up against the whole guild.

"Finally." Grey shot Natsu a look.

"Be glad we're here at all." Natsu snapped back and surrounded the big group of confused men.

"What's going on?" A man asked from the crowd.

"We heard some complaints that you guys have been causing chaos, so we're here to arrest you all." Erza said strongly as she equipped her Purgatory axe.

"Like Hell you are!" Another man shouted and shot a blast of fire, unfortunately at Natsu, who just ate it up.

"Not bad." Natsu licked his lips.

"Did you just eat that?" Lucy asked just as stunned as the men in the guild.

"Yup! And I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and lit his fist on fire.

"I guess me too." Lucy smiled a bit at him and took out her keys. "Open, Gates of the Goat and Bull! Capricorn and Taurus!"

In two puffs of smoke a giant bull holding a giant axe appeared along with a tall goat in a suit.

"Hello, Master. Long time no see." Capricorn said.

"Hi guys. Mind helping me out here?" Lucy asked sweetly and pointed to the large group of men.

"Awesome Lucy! More help!" Natsu cheered her.

"Of course." Capricorn said as he and Tauros took off, starting a giant brawl between the Fairy Tail mages and Lethal Crow.

The men in the group all seperated to attack one of the four mages that surrounded them. Natsu could easily blow fire at all the men, but as soon as one fell, another group came.

The guild was in ruins of shredded and scorched wood and was filled with smoke and dust as everyone fought with all their might. Capricorn and Tauros worked as a tag team and helped each other with big groups of mages that were mostly elemental types.

Bursts of fire erupted from Natsu and other mages, making the roof cave in and letting some planks of wood fall.

About halfway through the guild, Lucy could see that her team-mates were beginning to grow tired, as well as Taurus and Capricorn.

'I should really brush up on hand to hand combat.' Lucy thought, feeling bad she couldn't do much.

Even in the large billows of smoke erupting from the main guild hall, everyone saw the guild master finally step out of his office and jump from the second level down. Natsu, of course, went straight for him, but was sent to the floor by a powerful kick to the head.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she signaled Capricorn and Taurus to help him.

Natsu quickly recovered and saw Lucy's spirits try to fight off the master, but their attacks were dodged quickly.

'He's good if he can dodge both of her spirits.' Natsu thought as he stood up.

Lucy tried to see where she was headed, but the deep smoke was catching her throat, making her cough her lungs out, and eyes water. She saw men from the guild be thrown left and right all around her but she couldn't find anyone she knew, or conscious at least. She wandered for someone in the ruins and rubble of the guild as her eyes watering blurred her vision.

'Crap! Where am I and what is going on?' Lucy thought getting frustrated. 'I hope everyone's okay.'

* * *

Natsu fought alongside Lucy's spirits and saw the bull one be punched in the gut and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu yelled, sending an inferno of fire at the master, who almost escaped it, but looked like he got badly burnt in his leg.

The master landed on his feet, but almost fell over due to his burn. Capricorn took that time to give him a good kick to the face, knocking him out cold.

"Great!" Natsu cheered and waved to Capricorn.

"Where is Master?" Capricorn asked looking around him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked remembering she was clouded away from all the smoke.

Natsu heard coughing coming from behind him and saw Lucy step over unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu said in relief she was okay.

"Hey! You guys did it!" Lucy smiled widely, making Natsu's stomach fill with butterflies.

Lucy noticed Natsu's stare and quickly dropped her smile and turned her head away, blushing. "Um...great job Capricorn. Tell Taurus he did well too."

"Glad to be of service, Master." Capricorn bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Natsu felt his spirits drop when Lucy stopped smiling. He liked it so much, yet she practically never does it. It irritated him immensely, but he decided to shake it off.

Lucy started another coughing fit from the thick smoke in the building and felt a tear escape her irritated eyes.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza called with Grey behind her.

They ran up, looking weary and worn out, but still had smiles on.

"Got the guildmaster?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Yeah, is everyone down?" Natsu asked loudly to overpower Lucy's coughing.

"Just finished! We should get out, the place looks unstable." Grey told them.

Lucy finally quit coughing and cleared her throat. "Alright."

Lucy looked back around her and saw some smoke disappear through the collapsed roof, easing her throat. 'How are they not affected by any of this?'

Lucy strolled around a bit, looking for any other bandits and stretched her back until she heard a shout.

"Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu yelled and ran for her.

"Huh?" Lucy said and felt everything in slow motion.

She saw Natsu run in front of her, and push her behind him in defense when he flinched in pain. Lucy saw him fall backwards, and into her arms as she caught him and laid him on his back. She saw a large sword, puncturing his stomach, and bleeding immensely.

Lucy felt tears cloud up her eyes and fall at the sight of a barely conscious Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed and she held him in her arms.

She saw Erza run over and knock out the master, who had awakened briefly and and had thrown the sword at her.

Lucy saw Natsu cough up a bit of blood on the wooden floor as she cried and felt her hands shake uncontrollably.

"Natsu, no, no, no." Lucy shook her head back and forth, making tears fall all over.

"Natsu!" Grey and Erza yelled as they came by his side. "We need to get him out of here!"

"Natsu please no!" Lucy pleaded as she watched his eyes slowly blink, trying to keep his consciousness.

"Come on! We need to hurry back to Wendy!" Erza said lifting him up out of Lucy's arms. "Grey, get a car or something!"

'It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault..' Lucy's mind repeated that as Grey took her hand and raced out of the smoky guild to find a car.

Erza carried the limp Natsu, careful not to hurt him anymore and waited for Grey and Lucy to come back with a magic car. She heard tires speed towards her as Grey drove the car to her and Natsu.

"Get in!" He ordered as he unplugged himself from the dashboard.

Grey helped Erza lift Natsu in the back and let Erza drive to Magnolia. Lucy held Natsu's hand as she cried and watched him finally lose consciousness from the blood loss.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy whimpered to him. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Erza drove quickly down the road to Magnolia, thankful it was a neighboring city they were in. She raced down the streets of Magnolia and stopped right in front of the guild.

"We're here! Bring him in!" Erza yelled to them as she bursted into the guild.

"Erza? What's wrong?" Mira asked worried at her tired and scared expression.

"We need Wendy! Now!" Erza yelled and opened the door for Grey to carry in Natsu, with a sword stuck in his stomach.

"Oh my god! Bring him to the infirmary!" Mira gasped as she ran to help with Wendy by her side.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew by his owners side.

Lucy cried harder as she watched Natsu's friends and family gasp and cry as they watched him disappear through the infirmary doors. She felt her legs give out as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Lucy! What happened?" Levy cried as all the eyes went to her.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault..." Lucy repeated over and over as she cried into her hands.

Levy shook her shoulders to snap out of her chant. "Lucy! Please!"

"He protected me." Lucy choked on her sobs and coughed. "He did it for me!"

"He jumped in front of you?" Levy asked her with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy cried harder. "I'm so sorry..."

Levy hugged Lucy and let her cry into her shoulder, and rubbed her back comfortably.

"It's all my fault..." Lucy sobbed into Levy's shirt.

"It's alright, Lu-chan." Levy rubbed her back.

"He should've let it hit me, that idiot!" Lucy cried and tightened her grip on Levy's shoulder.

"Shhh, it going to be okay, Lu-chan." Levy said reassuringly. "Wendy's going to help him."

"Wendy?" Lucy coughed on a sob and pulled away to look at her.

"She has healing magic, she'll fix him up easily." Levy stretched the truth a bit.

"C-can I see him?" Lucy sniffled.

Levy stood up and offered Lucy a hand. "We'll see."

Lucy hesitantly took it and stood up, her legs still felt weak so Levy helped her walk down to the infirmary doors. Lucy felt horrible at what she had done when she saw expressionless eyes stare her and Levy down as the crossed the guild.

Levy pushed open the doors, but the hall was greeted with Natsu's cry of pain. Lucy felt more tears stream down as they saw Erza pull out the sword that had stabbed Natsu. Lucy covered her ears from Natsu's screaming and fell to the floor crying harder.

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered as she shut her eyes tightly, hoping this all wasn't real. She felt her heart begin to shatter with every second she heard Natsu scream.

She heard Levy close the doors, but Natsu's scream could still easily be heard throughout the guild.

Lucy felt Levy try to help her up, but she didn't want to move. She just wanted to die right there, if it meant helping Natsu.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy sobbed and hugged herself. "Natsu..."

'Please be okay, Natsu.' Lucy prayed.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I totally forgot to upload right before I went to a camp for a week and I felt horrible. I decided to upload the sisters and Free Star today to make up for it so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading though, I honestly appreciate everything. **

**Thanks for reading the new chapter! (Uh oh...Natsu's down which means no one is there for Lucy...whats gon happen?! Leave a review maybe saying what you think will happen! I guarantee someone will get it as like the first review, I swear haha**

**OH PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! Okay, so I've already written pretty far into a bunch, so im going to let you guys decide between 2 stories, just based off the name.**

** Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**

**VOTE NOW! Either PM or Review. :) Love yas!**


	10. Is This Goodbye?

(Meanwhile)  
Natsu felt excruciating pain as he felt Erza remove the sword from his stomach. He never liked to show his pain, but he couldn't help but scream in agony. He felt his organs being punctured and stabbed and blood come from his wound. He saw for a second Lucy crying on the ground but he couldn't remember exactly.

He felt a ton of relief as the sword was completely out of his body now and felt Wendy use her magic to help him.

"He's bleeding internally!" Mira panicked and pushed down on his wound to stop the blood from rushing out.

"I think I can stop it, let me look!" Wendy said as Mira lifted the bloody rag.

Wendy felt a wave of nausea come over her but choked it down as she looked inside Natsu. She saw his stomach organ was punctured badly and the acid was exiting, which isn't good for the other organs.

Wendy really didn't want to but she knew she had to or else Natsu might not make it. She reached down inside Natsu and applied her magic to seal his organ closed and to stop it from overflowing. She felt herself gag multiple times when she felt so much blood and the sticky and sliminess of his organ but swallowed whatever she felt come from her stomach.

"Get stitches! I did it!" Wendy told Grey.

Grey ran across the room and grabbed a sewing kit and gave it to Erza and Mira.

By now, Natsu was just barely awake and felt Wendy touch inside his stomach.

'Poor girl, she shouldn't have to do this.'

Natsu felt the wound be pricked multiple times and tried lifting his head, but was too weak. He felt his wound be closed up and relieved that his organ didn't hurt as much.

'Where's Lucy? Is she okay? Did the guy get her too?' Natsu suddenly remembered what happened.

"Okay." Erza sighed and wiped her forehead of sweat using her arm.

"He should be better now, he just has to rest for a couple days." Wendy sighed too and got up to wash her blood-soaked hands.

"Lu...cy..." Natsu managed to croak.

"She's fine Natsu. She's healthy at least..." Mira told him as she faintly heard her cry outside the doors.

Natsu nodded his head and felt himself slipping into sleep.

* * *

(A Day Later)  
Lucy awoke on the same floor she fell onto last night. She cracked her eyes open and saw a blurry picture of the infirmary doors. She sniffed her nose and felt her face wet and tear-stained from the night before.

"Lucy?" She heard a voice call out from behind her.

Lucy sat up and turned around, finally noticing the pillow and blanket that was given to her earlier. Her eyes met with Mira's and Levy's, while the rest of the guild had yet to show up.

"W-What happened?" Lucy asked as she wiped away an old tear from her red face.

Mira gave a sweet smile and crouched in front of her, wiping away her other tears.

"You kind of crashed her last night. You were too stubborn to move so you stayed there until you fell asleep." She informed her, hinting at some amusement.

Lucy's mind wandered a bit and found her old memories of Natsu's accident and how she came to where she is. She felt more tears cloud her eyes and looked away from the two shamefully.

"Is..is he.." She tried asking, but felt her voice crack from the thought of it.

Mira and Levy watched in sympathy of the girl, finally seeing a tear stream down her face.

"He's fine, Lucy." Levy told her.

Lucy sniffed and looked up to the two, eyes searching for reassurance.

"He's in pretty bad shape but he'll be okay. He's not going to be leaving that bed any time soon though." Mira sighed and stood up.

Lucy wiped her wet cheek with the sleeve of her sweater and stood up too.

"C-Can I see him?" She asked nervously, keeping her eyes away from theirs.

'You don't deserve too.' A voice said in her head.

"Of course, he's sleeping though." Levy said and guided her to the infirmary doors.

Lucy cracked open the wooden door and hesitantly peeked her head in. Her eyes automatically went to the pink-head of hair laying in a bed. Her heart ached at the sight of him, truely seeing the full outcome of her mistake.

Lucy slowly walked in, eyes watering even worse with every step she took towards the man. Her chest ached to let out a sob, desperately wanting to come up out of her throat and out of her mouth. She saw him, wrapped completely on bandages all over his chest and stomach with blood seeping through a bit and some already on the sheets next to him. His face held a pained expression, probably feeling the wound while he slept.

'See what you did? YOU did that. He's probably dead for all we know.' That same voice said in disgust in her head.

Lucy shook her head of her thoughts and slumped into a seat next to him, never taking her eyes off of his closed ones. She hesitantly lifted up her hand from her lap and gently placed it onto Natsu's, feeling his usually warm hands a bit colder than usual.

'How could I let this happen? Again? Natsu's...he's in so much pain because of me. Why does this always have to happen? Why can't I just be happy for once and no one get hurt..?' Lucy thought as she clenched his hand in hers and felt more tears fall down her face.

'This is what you get for even trying to be happy. You should of stayed on the streets like the murderer you are!' That voice yelled in her mind, turning into a raspy and dark tone.

"Im sorry, Natsu.." Lucy sobbed softly and rested her head on their joined hands.

'I shouldn't of gone on that stupid mission! I shouldn't of let him protect me! I shouldn't of...' Lucy's mind wandered at the possibilities as she cried on their hands.

'I shouldn't of even come to Fairy Tail. I _knew_ this was going to happen, why did I even say yes!? I knew someone was going to get hurt because of me, why did I even come here?!' Lucy screamed to herself in her thoughts.

'I never wanted to hurt anyone...' She thought and squeezed her eyes shut.

'YOU HURT HIM! YOU ALMOST TOOK HIS LIFE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU CAME ACROSS! YOU _KNEW_ THIS WOULD HAPPEN YET YOU STILL CAME!' The raspy and old voice screamed in her head.

'B-But..' Lucy cried in her thoughts.

'YOU ARE A HEARTLESS RAT WHO KILLS PEOPLE MONTHLY! SELFISH, HEARTLESS MURDERER.' The voice continued to plague her mind of such thoughts.

'I didn't mean-'

'YOU KILLED HIM!' The raspy voice screamed at the top of her lungs in her mind.

Lucy cried out in agony and clenched her hair in her fists. Her heart ached, throbbed in pain of that voice. Tears poured out of her eyes and fell onto the bed, drenching the blood-stained sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu..." She sobbed and fisted her hair tighter, not even looking up to his still face.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

(Natsu's Time Lapses)

Natsu woke up sometime later and barely had the strength to crack open his eyes, so he kept them closed. He heard Erza and Wendy talking softly about something, then fell asleep again.

Nastu awoke again sometime later and had enough strength to crack open his eyes. His vision was blurred but he saw Grey look over him, arms crossed and the foot of his bed and Lucy sitting next to the side of his bed. He couldn't see their faces, but he could tell they looked sad.

"I'm sorry Natsu." He heard Lucy say softly and sniffle a bit.

'You're sorry? No, Lucy don't be.' Natsu thought, wanting to say out loud but couldn't.

He felt like he could move any part of his body, like he was frozen.

He saw Grey move Lucy to leave him alone, trying to tear her away from him.

"Let's let him rest." Grey said softly to her.

'Dont...' Natsu felt his eyes droop once again and fall into sleep.

Natsu awoke to the feeling of someone holding his hand. He cracked his eyes open a bit and saw Lucy sitting their alone, holding his hand to her forehead as she leaned on his bed.

"I'm so sorry..." She mumbled and squeezed his hand.

'Lucy...' Natsu wanted to talk to her.

He saw her blurred face look up and let their hands fall together onto the bed. "I promise, you won't have to save me again."

'W-what do you mean? Lucy!' Natsu tried saying, but couldn't.

He saw her stand up from her seat and felt her soft lips press against his gently.

'She's kissing me?' Natsu thought as he felt his stomach fill to the rim with butterflies and heart tingle.

He felt her warmth escape him as she pulled away from his lips, but keeping her face close. He felt something warm slide down his cheek and realized she was crying.

'Dont cry Lucy. I'll be better!' Natsu wanted to wake up already.

He wanted to hug her and kiss her again, he already missed and craved her soft lips and wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault.

"Goodbye, Natsu." Lucy whispered into his face as he felt more of her tears fall down his face.

'Goodbye? No...she's not...' Natsu thought, not wanting to believe it. 'She wouldn't, she wouldn't...'

He saw Lucy step away and give his hand another squeeze before disappearing from his line of view.

'NO! Come back!' Natsu screamed internally. 'Lucy!'

Natsu felt himself drift off again into deep sleep.

* * *

**Uh oh...whats Lucy planning? Thanks for reading everyone I appreciate it! You know what I love? When I ask everyone to review YET THEY DONT! Come on people, I wanna know what you think! Good or Bad, I promise I wont get sad or anything...**

**OH PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! Okay, so I've already written pretty far into a bunch, so im going to let you guys decide between 2 stories, just based off the name.**

** Choice 1: The Visitor or Choice 2: The Orchid**

**VOTE NOW! Either PM or Review. :) Love yas!**

**Its all coming to an end...**


	11. THE END

Natsu awoke with a jolt of what Lucy was doing. He felt energy burst through his sore body. His stomach felt like it got mauled by a tiger but he didn't care, he opened his eyes and saw Grey and Erza standing there wide eyed.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Erza cried in relief.

Natsu didn't acknowledge them and tried moving his arm to throw off the sheets to his bed.

"Woah, man. Relax." Grey said calmly as he tried pushing him back into bed.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu only managed to whisper.

"I don't know, she left a while ago." Erza shrugged.

Natsu brought a hand up to his cheek where he felt her tears from earlier. Damp but drying, it wasn't too long ago. He saw it was dark outside and figured it was about 10:00.

He kicked off his blanket and tried standing up, but his stomach hurt too much to straighten out.

"Hey, will you calm down?" Grey said worriedly.

Natsu only shook his head, he needed to find Lucy. He leaned on the bed next to him and lightly pushed Erza out of his way to the doors. He limped and held aching stomach in pain, but felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked him from behind.

"I need to hurry." Natsu said, regaining his voice slowly.

Natsu shook off Erza's hand and opened the infirmary doors, silencing the guild.

He limped past the bewildered guild mates and shoved open the entrance doors.

Natsu sniffed the air and caught her scent, same as before when she went missing.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Lucy cried her way to a small cliff that overlooked Magnolia. It was in the same park Natsu had found her sleeping in. She figured this would've been the best place to do it, it was quiet, beautiful, and somehow memorable. She walked to the edge of the cliff safely and sat on the heels of her feet. She sobbed quietly and stared at the pretty view of Magnolia.

'I should just do it already.' Lucy thought and plucked her keys from her leg holster.

She ran her hand along each key and singled out Aquarius' key. She never really liked her, she figured she would get a kick out of being the key to kill her.

Lucy let the other key's jingle to the other side of the chain as she tightly gripped the key. She remembered from when her mom was alive that celestial keys could produce fireworks, so what better way to use it then to point exactly at her head?

Lucy breathed in and out as she felt tears pour out of her eyes and brought the key to her temple.

'I'm sorry mom, you had to see your daughter that you died for, leave this way. I'm sorry dad, that I killed mom and you, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I'm sorry Michelle, that I killed you while trying to save me. I'm sorry Mrs. Nab-'

"LUCY!" Lucy heard Natsu yell.

Lucy stopped praying her 'last words' and turned to see a limping Natsu come after her. She decided to just watch him, and let her tears flow freely.

"Come to watch the show?" Lucy said casually as she turned back to the view of Magnolia and raise her key again.

She saw Natsu sit down and force her hand away from her head. "Lucy what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Lucy said gloomily.

"You can't!" Natsu pleaded with her as he watched her red eyes overflow with tears.

"Just tell me something, WHY!?" Lucy asked angrily with her tear-stained face. "Why would you risk your life for someone like me?"

"Because I care about you, Lucy." Natsu begged and he held her key-filled hand.

"That's a horrible reason!" Lucy raised her voice at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Risking your life, for me?! Is that how you want to go down in history? By sacrificing your life for some homeless girl you picked up off the street?! Is that how you want everyone to think of you?"

Natsu felt angry and hurt by her words. "I don't care about what people think!" He yelled at her, getting closer to her face as he restrained her struggling hand. "I would die for you in a second if I had too!"

"WHY?!" Lucy shouted at him crying harder and lowering her head to look at her lap.

"Because." Natsu said softly to her, calming her down. "I love you."

Lucy shot up her head and widened her eyes in disbelief. She stared at his soft and gentle smile and felt her stomach flutter.

"I love you, Lucy."

Natsu took Lucy's free hand and entangled it with hers, giving her a reassuring smile.

'He...loves me?' Lucy thought as she continued to stare at him wide eyed.

Lucy quickly backed away and got both her hands free. She put up Aquarius' key to her temple again.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted with tears filling his eyes.

"No! You're lying!" Lucy denied and shook her head back and forth.

"Lu-" Natsu saw Lucy raise her magic power from her arm and saw her key glint in gold. He quickly shoved her hand away from her head and into the sky.

Natsu watched a bright golden flare shoot up and explode into a beautiful firework in the dark sky. He turned back to Lucy to see her about to do it again.

"You're lying! Everyone's dead!" Lucy screamed at him, tightly gripping her key, and looking away from him. "Everyone that I've loved is dead! They're gone and they hate me! Everyone hates me! Everyones dead!"

Lucy looked up with her crying eyes to Natsu's tear-filled ones. "Even you're dead."

Natsu felt a pang of worry and confusion. 'She's finally snapping..."

Lucy laughed a bit painfully and rubbed the key on her temple in circles. "That's right, I killed you."

Natsu quickly leaned forward and grabbed both her wrists and brought them to his lap. "Lucy, I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

"You're dead, you're not real, you're dead..." Lucy chanted as tears poured out of her brown eyes and she stared to the grass beneath her.

Natsu put his hands to Lucy's shoulders to make him look to her. "Lucy!" Natsu pleaded weakly as he felt his own tears fall down his face. Lucy looked up to see him crying. "I'm alive, look at me! I'm not dead!"

Lucy kept her hands on the ground and just shook her head. "I don't believe it." She said weakly as she stared into his black eyes. "I don't believe it, I dont-"

Lucy's chant was cut off as Natsu gently pushed his lips against hers, feeling the crave he had from before be quenched. He slid his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck to balance herself. Lucy stared wide eyed at him for a moment, not believing what was happening right now. She soon enough melted into it, sliding her eyes shut and pushing his neck closer to her.

Lucy leaned back as Natsu pushed himself on top of her, never breaking away from their kiss. Her back almost touched the ground as one of Natsu's knees was on the outside her leg and the other in between her legs.

Lucy dropped her keys onto the ground and pushed Natsu's head closer to hers as she tilted hers to deepen the kiss. They both felt each other tears slide down their faces, but felt their hearts explode in warmth of each other.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy and pushed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he cried.

"Please don't leave me." He whispered weakly to her.

"...I won't." Lucy whispered back to him as she hung onto his neck as support for falling.

Lucy kissed his lips again and leaned upwards into sitting position, then broke away.

Lucy felt Natsu's hands shake uncontrollably and took his hand in hers.

"Promise me you won't do that again." Natsu lowered his head to let his tears fall.

"I promise." Lucy nodded her head and squeezed his hand.

Lucy hated seeing Natsu cry, it broke her heart to see him like this.

"I thought I lost you..." Natsu cried harder as he still wouldn't look to her.

Lucy felt her own tears fall as a smile appeared on her face. She leaned forward and hugged Natsu tightly. "But you didn't."

She felt his arms wrap around her torso and felt his wet face snuggle into her neck.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay." Natsu said into her neck.

Lucy pulled away and saw Natsu's tear-stained face. She lifted a hand and wiped away his tears, then rubbed her thumb along his cheek. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away. "I love you too."

She felt Natsu pull her onto his lap and give a playful kiss to her. "I love you too."

Lucy giggled and kissed his cheek, and him doing the same.

* * *

Natsu finally stood up and helped her to her feet.

"How's your wound?" Lucy asked as he winced when standing up. She saw the heavy wrapping on his stomach, and felt another pang of guilt wash over her.

"I'll survive." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy held Natsu's hand tightly and picked up her keys, getting a look from Natsu.

"Don't worry." She reassured him and hooked them under her skirt.

"We should head back to the guild." Nastu sighed and looked to the city from the cliff.

"Let me help you back." Lucy said placed his arm around her neck as she used her arms to balance his back as he walked." Did you really come all this way like this?"

"Yup. I'd do anything for you." He gave a cheeky grin at her.

Lucy felt herself blush and turn her head away.

The two walked in silence as they left the deserted park and entered the city that slowly began to lose people as the late night began.

"How long was I out for?" Natsu asked to break the silence.

"About 3 days." Lucy shrugged.

"Hm, I guess I woke up everyday then." Natsu sighed.

"You woke up?" Lucy asked as they saw the guild at the top of the hill.

"Only for a couple minutes but yeah. How did you think I knew what you were up too?" Natsu smirked remembering her kiss.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment as she saw he was awake when she did *that*. "S-Sorry..."

"No problem. I just wished I could've moved my body when it happened." Natsu sighed.

Lucy pushed open the doors of the guild and walked Natsu in.

"Natsu! You're okay!" Mira squealed, catching the guilds attention.

"Natsu!"

"You're alright!"

"Someone help Lucy with him!"

Greatful cheers and sighs of relief erupted from the guild.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled demonicly from the crowd as she stopped up to him.

Natsu cowered in fear and hid behind Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Erza stepped in front of Lucy and looked down to see him hide.

"Hi Erza." Lucy greeted normally.

"Do you know what he did? He woke up and just ran out the guild-"

"Looking for me, I know. He's an idiot." Lucy finished for her with a smile.

Erza was surprised to see Lucy smile so normally and saw Natsu stand up straight and hug Lucy from behind.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm great actually!" Natsu grinned widely and he tightened his grip on Lucy, making her giggle.

Erza had a feeling something went on between the two, but decided to leave it at that.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Lucy sighed and removed his arms from her waist.

"But Lucy!" Natsu complained and she took his hand.

"Come on, it's like midnight and you need rest." Lucy argued and pulled him to the infirmary.

Lucy dragged Natsu into the infirmary, receiving 'Aww look how cute they are' looks along the way to make her blush. She helped Natsu lay in a infirmary bed, careful not to move his stomach area around too much.

Lucy sighed and stood up straight after letting him lay.

"Gonna come with me?" Natsu joked as he scooted aside a bit.

"It's a single bed." Lucy laughed and crossed her arms.

"That's alright." Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave Natsu a light kiss on the lips. "Goodnight. I'll come tomorrow to check on you."

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "You can't stay with me?"

"Goodbye, Natsu." Lucy waved.

"Don't say that." Natsu said sternly as she was about to leave through the doors.

Lucy remembered that's what she said right before she went to the park and turned around to correct herself. "See you later, Natsu."

"Much better." Natsu nodded and allowed her to leave.

Lucy smiled and closed the infirmary doors behind her. 'See you tomorrow...'

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

**YAAAAY ITS OVER! I know, the ending is a little shaky, that was never my strong spot in stories but I hope you liked the story as much as I did. Im surprised at how much shorter this story is than Save Me From Myself, I guess it makes sense, I wrote those like a month apart. **

**REVIEW NOW. I sersiously wanna know what yall thought (Yes, I said yall cuz im from Georgia but I do not have a southern accent, just vocabulary)**

**STAY TUNED FOR AN AFTERMATH!**

**Oh and I will post the whole 'Choose a story' results as soon as Save Me From Myself ends on here and on that story too.**

**But anyways Thanks For Reading, I Looove you all and look out for more stories soon! (I have a butload of them)**


	12. The Oh So Lovely Aftermath

(Aftermath/Epilouge)

"I'll take it to him, Mira." Lucy smiled at her.

"Really? Thanks! Todays been so busy." Mira sighed in relief and handed Lucy a tray full of medicine and soup.

"No problem." Lucy said and turned on her heel.

Lucy pushed open the infirmary doors with her hip and balanced they tray on her hands.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted and walked over to his bed.

"Hi Lucy." Natsu said from the bed.

"I brought some stuff for you." Lucy smiled and put the tray down on his nightstand. Lucy grabbed the bottle of pills and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, trying to see what she was holding.

"Pills. It says take twice a day until gone..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she read the directions. "Oh, and take with food."

Lucy put her knee on the side of Natsu's bed and her other on the other side of Natsu. Lucy was just about to grab the bowl of soup before Natsu shifted purposly and made her fall on his chest. Natsu muffled a groan in pain and sighed with a smirk.

Lucy sat up from his chest, and crossed her arms as she sat on him. "That's what you get."

"It was worth it." Natsu gave her a cheeky smile.

"Mmhm." Lucy smiled and kissed him. "I guess you don't want food with your pills."

"But-"

"You stopped me from getting your soup, oh well now." Lucy smiled deviously and took out two pills from the bottle.

"No they taste bad without food!" Natsu complained and took hold of her wrists.

"Eat it!" Lucy laughed trying to shove the pills into his mouth, but his hands stopped her.

Natsu and Lucy wrestled for a minute until Lucy came up with an idea.

"Fine!" Lucy shoved the pills in her out mouth, but didn't chew them or swallow.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy smirked and leaned down to give him a kiss. Natsu obliviously kissed her back and felt her tounge push the pills into his mouth. He quickly pulled away and accidently swallowed them.

"Hey!" Natsu gaped at her plan.

"You should've just ate them." Lucy smiled and crossed her arms.

"I liked your way better." Natsu grinned and swallowed the bitter taste of the pills..

"I figured." Lucy sighed and tried to spit out the taste of the pills, but swallowed it.

"Feed me?" Natsu asked her.

"Your arms aren't broken." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm wounded!" Natsu whined and gave her puppy eyes.

Lucy sighed shakily, knowing that was her weakness towards him.

"I hate you." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Natsu grinned victoriously and leaned up to slam his lips onto hers. That cute pouting face she always makes is just too much for him.

Lucy giggled and kissed him back, letting him lay back down on his back. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and felt his arms wrap around her back.  
Natsu felt her soft knitted sleeves against his face and her scent overwhelm him. He really just loved everything about her.

"Hey guys, hows-" Mira cut herself off with a shriek as she caught the two.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu with a gasp and turned to see a blushing Mira in the doorway. She pushed herself off of Natsu and thumped to the floor harshly as Natsu sat up normally.

Lucy stood up quickly and flattened her messy hair, hoping to explain to Mira.

"Ill leave.." Mira said softly and rushed out the infirmary.

"W-Wait!" Lucy called for her, but she was gone.

Lucy sighed and heard Natsu start to chuckle from next to her. She turned and glared at his laughing form.

"What's so funny?" She arched her eyebrows at him.

"Did you see her face?" Natsu said and laughed louder than before.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his uncaring emotions towards what just happened. Mira just saw them making out for heaven's sake! She's probably told the entire guild by now! Or at least all the girls.

Lucy groaned and slumped into a chair next to Natsus bed. She puffed out her cheeks ans bottom lip, trying to think about how she can get out of this one.

"What are you freaking out about?" Natsu questioned her and put his hands behind his head leisurely.

"Idiot! Mira just caught us kissing! How can I even leave this room now..?" Lucy groaned and let her head fall back against the chair.

"Hm. Speaking of leaving can we go to the bar? I want a drink." Natsu said oblivious to what Lucy had just said before.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucy gaped at him.

Natsu opened his mouth to lie, but closed it when he remembered that he can't really lie to her. Either he just can't bring himself to do it or he has a feeling she would easily look through it.

Lucy growled at him and crossed her arms stubbornly as she leaned back into her chair.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu apologized and kicked off his sheets.

Lucy tried to resist the urge to help him to his feet and sucked her teeth. She saw him clutch his stomach as he shakily tried to get to his feet.

"Idiot, just ask for help." Lucy scolded him and rushed to help him. So much for holding a grudge against him.

Natsu felt Lucy wrap his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his waist, letting up some of the pressure. He smiled at her and kissed her temple as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"Thank you." He grinned at her and continued to walk towards the doors.

"Hmm." Lucy replied, still trying to be mad at him, but seeing she couldn't.

Lucy walked towards the infirmary doors and took a deep breath for what Mira had in store for them. Lucy hesitantly opened up the doors and walked Natsu out to the main hall, her arm returning to his waist for support.

The two made their way up the stairs and was welcomed with a grinning crowd of guild mates.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The entire guild cheered for them and raised their mugs to the air.

Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot at Mira's obvious 'slip' of words and decided to play dumb.

"W-What?" Lucy questioned them.

"Oh don't act so innocent Lucy. I saw you two!" Mira said smugly and approached them from the crowd.

Lucy and even Natsu blushed from her and glanced to the side, attempting to hide it from the giggling guild members.

"I'm happy for you two." Mira told them sweetly and tilted her head.

Lucy let a small smile grow on her face and looked back to her.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy said softly.

The guild burst out cheering and shouting once again and began to celebrate the guilds new couple. Most of them didn't believe that Natsu, their dense, idiotic Natsu was caught kissing Lucy, but apparently Mira wasn't lying.  
Lucy laughed at her guild mates and tugged on Natsu's waist.

"Still want the bar?" She asked him as she gazed up to him.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned at her and felt her tug on him again.

Lucy guided Natsu to Mira's bar, recieving cheers and thumbs up the whole way. She blushed a bit and saw Mira wave at them from her bar. She sat Natsu down in a barstool carefully.

"Usual?" Mira questioned Natsu as he sat sideways in the barstool.

Natsu nodded at her and saw Lucy standing next to him. He thought of an idea and twirled around in his seat, facing Lucy.

"Wanna sit?" He offered with a mischievous grin.

Lucy gazed toward him and rolled her eyes playfully. She smiled and nodded at him, sitting in his lap with her back touching the bar counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him peck her cheek.

"Aw, look how cute they look." Grey teased as he and Erza approached the bar.

"Dont be jealous Ice Face." Natsu teased back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Whatever." Grey tsked and sat on one side of Natsu as Erza sat on the other.

"Here you are, Natsu." Mira sang and placed the cup on the counter.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu grinned at her and felt Lucy lean to the side.

Natsu reached beside Lucy with his right arm and grabbed the cup, taking it back to his side.

"So tell me, how did you guys finally realize you loved each other?" Mira asked innocently and leaned on the bar, staring dreamily at them.

The new couple blushed at her question and heard snickers from their friends beside them. The two, didn't exactly know how to respond to that, not because they were embarrassed but…well considering HOW it happened..lets just say that's a bit personal.

Lucy gazed over to Natsu, who gazed right back at her a nervous look gleaming in his eyes. She could tell he didn't know if she wanted to him just..say it or make up something. She sighed and gave Mira a smile.

"I…have something to confess." Lucy breathed out, closing her eyes momentarily.

Natsu looked up to her with surprise. Was she really going to tell them?

"What's that?" Grey asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lucy looked to her friends surrounding her and exhaled a nervous smile. She really didn't know where she was going with this.

"The night Natsu had woken up..and rushed out of the guild..was for me." Lucy said slowly, looking into his eyes as she mentioned him.

She saw all the eyes stare at her, most in confusion. She hesitated from continueing, but knew that she couldn't exactly turn back now.

"I had planned on ending my life on that night, because I couldn't take knowing that I had done that to Natsu and that it could well off happen to someone else too." Lucy said sorrowfully.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit at her words. Natsu just kept his head down to his lap, not exactly knowing what expression to have towards the others. Erza and Grey knew she had already tried something before, but weren't actually expeting her to well.. try it again! Mira on the other hand was in total disbelief. This was the first of her hearing any of this, how could her innocent little Lucy try and do something like that?!

"I probably wouldn't even be here if Natsu hadn't of talked me out of it. He made me realize that I cant just stay in the past and thrive in all my mistakes. He made me realize that Fairy Tail was my true home and family and that I belong here..with him." Lucy smiled shyly and she tightened her grip around him.

"L-Lucy…" Mira said to her, frowning at her with tears in her eyes.

Lucy gave her a sweet and reassuring smile, not wanting to worry her even further.

"So don't worry about me, I'm not like how I was before. I still miss my family..alot actually, but I know Fairy Tail is my new family. I love everyone here and it makes me really happy to know that they love me back." Lucy shrugged her shoulder with a grin still on her face.

The five stayed silent, just listeneing to the roaring guild that surrounded them. The silence was broken when Grey heaved a sigh, catching everyones glances.

"Well Lucy, I know you'll fit in here fine. Your just as crazy as the next person." Grey teased her with a ghost of a smile.

Lucy laughed to her hearts content, enjoying the pleasant feeling that now filled the uneasiness in her stomach. Grey raised a mug to the ceiling and nodded at her.

"To Lucy!" He cheered gleefully.

Everyone surrounding him raised their mug high up and cheered along with him. They all drank and laughed along with each other in perfect sync of a family.

Lucy laughed as Erza had spilled Grey's drink on his bare chest and felt her shoulder be tapped. She turned mid-way before hearing a devious tone erupt from Mira's throat in her ear, making her freeze on the spot.

"So how was the kiss?"

* * *

**OKAY, FORREAL ENDING NOW GUYS! Im so sad and happy its over, Im just a emotional mess. I loved writing this story and I loved hearing all your guy's AWESOME reviews, it really just made my day. I felt all giddy inside and..yea, just fangirlin in my room like its nobodies business. REVIEW NOW, THO! Like I said, I love hearing what yall think about it so please do so! I don't even care what you put you can put 'Sucked' for all I care.**

**I love you all (Y'all if your not from the south) and look forward to more stories coming soon!**

**LAST TIME TO VOTE FOR NEW STORY COMING!**

**CHOICE 1- The Visitor**

**CHOICE 2- The Orchid**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
